La Quinta Columna
by Miruru
Summary: ¡COMPLETO! 1936. Estalla la Guerra Civil en España y Antonio debe enfrentarse a uno de los episodios más duros de su historia.
1. Capítulo 1

**La Quinta Columna. Capítulo 1.**

**17 de Julio de 1936, Madrid, España.**

En un rincón de la sala, el actual presidente de la República, Manuel Azaña, miraba por encima los diferentes papeles que había encima de la mesa. Desde hacía unos cuantos días que se respiraba cierta tensión en el ambiente. Desde que ganó el Frente Popular, la derecha había empezado a ver a la República con ojos diferentes. El joven muchacho de pelo castaño y ojos de color aceituna miraba también los papeles con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

La puerta de la sala se abrió repentinamente, haciendo que los presentes miraran sorprendidos a la interrupción. Allí un hombre de aspecto apurado les devolvió la mirada. Azaña hizo un gesto para que hablara.

- Señor, acaban de llamar desde Marruecos -dijo el hombre- Ha habido un levantamiento militar en una de nuestras bases, la de Melilla.

- ¿Levantamiento? -dijo el muchacho de pelo castaño mirándolo con cierto gesto grave- ¿Quién lo ha iniciado?

- El general Francisco Franco, señor -dijo el hombre mirándolo seriamente.- Junto con otros generales.

- ¿Franco? ¿Por qué? Pensaba que era fiel al gobierno... -dijo el chico claramente turbado por la noticia.

- No te alteres, Antonio -dijo Azaña poniéndole la mano en el hombro al susodicho- Aún no sabemos los detalles del asunto. Ahora mismo enviaremos a alguien de confianza a investigar qué ha ocurrido.

- Debería ir yo también -dijo Antonio mirando al presidente- Esto puede llegar a ser serio, debería estar allí para ver qué está ocurriendo.

- Te he dicho que no tomes decisiones precipitadas -dijo Azaña mirando seriamente al chico- Es importante también que estés aquí. Sabes que la Reforma Agraria no está completa, la gente no está del todo contenta y es necesario que la refinemos con tal de producir el bienestar y hacer que la población se calme.

Antonio bajó la vista sabiendo que su presidente tenía razón. Se había alarmado demasiado y empezaba a perder el control de la situación. Ante el ambiente que se respiraba en España, lo mejor era tomarse las cosas con calma, analizar y entonces decidir qué acción era la más correcta. No era la primera vez que había conspiraciones en contra de la Segunda República. Además, la primera también sufrió innumerables contratiempos. No quería que volviera a terminar de aquel modo.

Pero también era cierto que aquello lo había inquietado. ¿Un levantamiento? ¿De militares? ¿Liderados por el destacado y joven general Franco? No le cabía en la cabeza. El ahora general, había desempeñado un papel brillante hacía cosa de unos años y ahora promocionaba un levantamiento según lo que le había dicho ese hombre. ¿Se debía al cambio de gobierno?

Le haría caso a Azaña. No precipitarse. Quizás aquello eran simplemente rumores infundados.

**18 de Julio de 1936, Madrid, España.**

Antonio miraba a Manuel Azaña con cara de sorpresa, intentando asimilar lo que le había dicho. Era bien entrada la tarde y no había dejado de recibir malas noticias durante todo el día.

- Primero fue Melilla, ¿y ahora se han sumado Marruecos y parte de Canarias y Andalucía? -preguntó en un intento de asegurarse de haber entendido bien la información. Azaña únicamente se dedicó a afirmar.

- He llamado a Diego Martín -dijo Azaña- Creo que deberíamos buscar parar el conflicto como sea, antes de que ya no lo podamos parar.

- ¿Qué medidas se van a tomar? -preguntó Antonio. Azaña por un momento pareció dudar- Creo que tengo derecho a que me lo cuentes, ¿no?

Un silencio se instaló en la sala, duró unos pocos minutos, pero terminó con un suspiro de Azaña, que significaba que cedía a las peticiones del muchacho.

- Le he pedido que cree un gobierno más conservador -vio como Antonio alzaba una ceja algo incrédulo. El pueblo había votado al Frente Popular, eso significaba algo- Los generales y los conservadores quieren que las cosas no avancen tanto y eso ha motivado esta insurgencia. Sólo es una medida provisional. No podemos permitir que muera más gente como el comandante Briones.

Bajó la vista apesumbrado, saber que ese hombre había luchado por intentar defender la República lo honoraba y a la vez lo entristecía. Aunque tuvieran que volver a atrás, si aquello paraba el baño de sangre, lo aceptaría.

**22 de Julio de 1936, Guadalajara, España**

Los soldados del que formaba ahora el bando Republicano lo saludaban alegremente. A pesar de las heridas le saludaban y le pegaban palmaditas amistosas en el hombro. Aún se lamentaba por el estado en el que se encontraban. El actual presidente le decía una y otra vez que aquello no duraría mucho y que pronto la paz y concordia reinarían de nuevo en España. Antonio lo empezaba a dudar. El territorio de los autodenominados nacionales había aumentado considerablemente

La guerra civil ya estaba extendida por prácticamente toda la península. Se había ordenado que se entregaran las armas al pueblo. Todo con tal de defender la libertad que representaba La República. Por suerte aquel día habían recuperado Guadalajara y era algo que todos estaban celebrando en aquel lugar. Sí, a pesar de la situación, en cierto modo aún se sentía contento de ver que la gente de su pueblo era feliz.

Le habían dado refugio en una pensión bien situada de la ciudad, Antonio miraba por la ventana, observando el atardecer. Descolgó el teléfono y marcó el número que ya se sabía de memoria.

- _¿Pronto?_ -escuchó decir al interlocutor con acento italiano.

- ¿Romano? Soy yo, Antonio -dijo el muchacho con una despreocupación típica en él.

- ¡_Che palle_, bastardo! -gritó Romano por el otro lado de la línea- ¿Cuándo pensabas llamarme? Encima veo por los periódicos que estás en guerra y tú sin dar señales de vida. Pensé que te habían abierto la cabeza, con lo idiota que eres.

- Wow, yo también te he echado de menos -dijo el español contento porque sonaba a que se había preocupado por él.

- ¡No te he echado de menos, idiota! -gritó Romano de nuevo- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo? Tienes una liada en tu país… ¿Eres idiota? Date prisa y termina esa guerra imbécil. No sé en qué piensa tu gobierno.

- Estamos haciendo lo que podemos -contestó Antonio- Además en los últimos días no han dejado de dimitir ministros, van rehaciendo el gobierno... Todo está patas arriba.

- ¿Y ese bastardo del vino no era tu amigo? ¿Qué hace que no va a ayudarte? -dijo el italiano más calmado pero aún con tono inflexible.

- Lo he llamado para explicarle la situación y me dijo que me enviaría ayuda -dijo Antonio toqueteando el cable del teléfono- Sólo hay que darle tiempo a que se prepare.

- No te esperes demasiado -dijo Romano no muy convencido.

Un silencio largo se abrió entre ambos. Romano no sabía muy bien qué decirle y Antonio pensaba en sus cosas. Aún así, ninguno de los dos daba el paso para colgar.

- Lovino... -dijo Antonio pensativamente. El italiano se estremeció de manera leve: No era usual que el español lo llamara por su nombre de pila- Me odian, ¿verdad? -Romano no contestó aunque pensó que lo que decía era absurdo- Quiero decir... Se están peleando entre ellos porque no les gusta como soy, ¿verdad? ¿Es mi culpa? ¿Así no estoy bien?

- No seas idiota -replicó el italiano perdiendo la paciencia- Hace mucho tiempo que eres así y nunca nadie te ha dicho nada, ¿verdad? -silencio- ¿Verdad o no? -insistió levantando el tono de voz. El español afirmó quedamente- Entonces no le veo la lógica a pensar que se pelean por eso. Déjate de pensar, no es lo tuyo.

- Qué cruel -dijo algo risueño después de un rato en silencio, analizando lo que le había dicho.

**24 de Julio de 1936, París, Francia**

El gran despacho estaba totalmente iluminado por el sol que entraba por el amplio ventanal. Francis se encontraba perdido por los papeles, leyendo todos ellos y firmando los que realmente creía convenientes para su gente. Una agradable melodía francesa de época sonaba en el tocadiscos que había adquirido recientemente. Todo era tranquilidad hasta que repentinamente unos golpecitos sonaron en la puerta.

- _En avant_ -dijo Francis con un tono dulce de voz a pesar que le había fastidiado que interrumpieran uno de sus pocos momentos de tranquilidad. El hombre que asomó por la puerta tenía el semblante algo contrariado. Francis sonrió tranquilizadoramente- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Lamento tener que molestarlo en estos momentos, sé cómo los aprecia, _monsieur_. -dijo el hombre haciendo un leve gesto de disculpa- Pero… Se ha presentado un invitado imprevisto y a pesar que he insistido en que estaba ocupado, no ha dejado de decir que era urgente.

- ¿Un invitado? ¿De quién se trata? -dijo Francis entrelazando las manos y echándose en el respaldo del sillón.

- El señor Inglaterra -dijo el hombre, Francis torció la boca en un gesto de disgusto que le duró unos pocos segundos- ¿Qué le digo?

- Hazlo pasar, quedaría como un maleducado si no le dejara entrar. A pesar que es él el que ha venido sin invitación alguna -dijo Francis levantándose de la silla.

El hombre hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió de la sala cerrando la puerta. Francis se fue hasta el tocadiscos y apartó la aguja con delicadez, con cuidado de no rallar el disco. Sabía que el inglés aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para intentar ridiculizarlo, no quería que se burlara también de su música. Se sentó en la silla y justo al segundo siguiente la puerta se abrió y entró el inglés.

- _Bonjour_ Inglaterra, ¿qué te trae _par la France_? -dijo Francis con esa sonrisa seductora que dedicaba a todos los países.

- Deja de hablarme en ese idioma sucio -dijo Arthur mirándolo de mala leche, cruzándose de brazos- ¿Cuánto tiempo más pensabas tenerme esperando? Es de mala educación, gabacho.

- Perdóname pero también es de mala educación venir sin avisar antes -dijo Francis mordazmente.

Un silencio tenso se abrió, tiempo en el que ambos se miraban como si quisieran lanzarse el uno a la yugular del otro para matarse. Nunca se habían llevado bien y siempre habían buscado motivos para poderse pegar. Finalmente el francés se decidió a hablar, tenía curiosidad por saber qué lo traía a su casa.

- ¿A qué has venido? No es normal que visites mi casa -dijo Francis.

- ¿Has mandado ayuda a España? -preguntó Arthur sin dejarle de mirar con el ceño fruncido. Francis afirmó con la cabeza- Pues retírale tu ayuda ya.

Francis se quedó atónito durante un momento, arqueando una ceja y mirando al inglés como si le hubiera contado un chiste de esos que no entendía (porque el humor inglés apestaba igual que él). Pero, al contrario de lo que esperó, la expresión de Arthur no cambió ni un ápice, estaba diciendo aquello en serio.

- ¿Estás hablando en serio? -dijo medio riendo, aún esperando que le dijera que era todo una broma. El inglés siguió mirándolo en silencio, Francis acabó frunciendo el ceño- Estamos hablando de Antonio. No puedo dejarlo tirado. Lo que está pasando es muy grave.

- Es grave y por eso no tenemos que inmiscuirnos -dijo Arthur.

- Somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo -Arthur arqueó una ceja dudando de lo que le acababa de decir- Nos hemos peleado en alguna ocasión pero… Me pidió ayuda, no puedo darle la espalda.

- Escúchame bien, Francis -dijo Arthur secamente- Lo que está pasando en España es una revolución comunista. La oposición de aquí, con quienes estuve hablando antes, me dio la razón. Si nos metemos en el conflicto esto sólo hará que darle más motivos a Alemania para que quiera empezar una batalla. No podemos alimentar la tensión que ya existe.

- No, escúchame tú ahora, Arthur. Tengo un pacto con Antonio que me obliga a venderle armas. Además no puedo dejarle en la estacada, te repito que es mi amigo.

- Si sigues ayudando a Spain con su revolución, me negaré a prestarte auxilio si Alemania intenta atacarte. Tú eliges, Francis -replicó Arthur cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo de manera inflexible- Tu estúpida y falsa amistad con el español o salvar tu culo.

Un gesto de indecisión y rabia mal contenida cruzó el gesto del francés. Así que se reducía a chantajearlo con tal de obtener el comportamiento que deseaba. Lo peor es que le veía capaz de dejarlo tirado si le atacaban los alemanes. Pero la otra opción era dejar tirado a Antonio.

- Tomaré ese silencio como que prefieres salvar tu culo -dijo Arthur- No sé cómo, pero habla con tu jefe y decidid cómo no intervenir en ese conflicto sin que parezcamos todos unos desalmados.

**25 de Julio de 1936.**

**París, Francia.**

Miró la lista de países que tenía enfrente. La mayoría de ellos había contestado a su llamada y le había terminado dando la razón cuando expuso sus argumentos. Una parte de su ser se reconcomía cuando le venía a la mente la imagen del joven de ojos de color aceituna. Lo estaba traicionando a pesar de los años que hacía que colaboraban, pero no podía perder la protección de Inglaterra.

Léon Blum, su actual jefe, entró en la sala y observó el rostro de Francis. Se le veía cansado y no le culpaba. Habían pasado la noche en vela, planeando qué hacer al respecto y lo único que se les ocurrió era inventar alguna política por la que varios países se negarían a prestar soporte a la guerra que había en España y así todo parecería diferente. No negaría la ayuda, sólo se sumaría a lo que la mayoría de la Unión Europea pensaba.

- Hemos llamado a las pocas tropas que había y cortado los suministros de armas -dijo Léon.

- Está bien… -dijo Francis sonriendo amargamente.

- Tienes que ser fuerte, lo haces por tu gente -dijo Léon intentando animar al francés. La culpa se le podía leer por todas partes.

**Berlín, Alemania.**

Después de la eterna reunión con el Führer, Ludwig se sentía bastante cansado. Sabía que era necesaria una buena preparación para ejecutar todo de manera eficiente. La situación había cambiado en España y eso podía ser un gran acontecimiento que cambiara la manera de enfocar lo que vendría.

- ¡Alemania! -gritó una voz suave de chico.

Reconoció enseguida el propietario de dicha voz, se volteó y encaró al chico de pelo castaño y prácticamente eterna sonrisa. Era agradable pasar con él un rato después del duro discurso de su jefe. Además se lo tenía que comentar a él también.

- ¿Te has enterado de lo que está pasando en España, Italia? -preguntó Ludwig en su tono inflexible de siempre.

- Sí, Spain parece que está en graves problemas, pero Francia ha dicho que meternos significaría problemas -dijo Feliziano frunciendo el ceño un poco. Estaba preocupado por Antonio, lo conocía y sabía que era muy cariñoso.

- He estado hablando con mi jefe y ambos coincidimos que esto es una treta del enemigo -dijo Ludwig. Feliziano lo miró interrogante- El enemigo quiere aislarlo para que España no pueda ser salvada.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó el italiano

- Ahora mismo Spain está en peligro -dijo Ludwig- Su actual gobierno le llevará a una muerte segura. En cambio los revolucionarios establecerán un orden y se salvará. Por eso tenemos que ayudarlos.

- Pero… Francia dijo que no teníamos que meternos, es más, nos comprometimos a que si proponía no actuar, nosotros lo apoyaríamos -dijo Feliziano.

- Recuerda que nuestros planes van más allá de todo esto. -dijo Ludwig- Nos comprometeremos, pero tenemos que ayudar a Spain con esto. ¿Estás conmigo?

- Sí, mi jefe seguro que coincide con el tuyo -dijo el italiano después de un rato deliberando- Ayudaremos a Spain. Mañana enviaré los primeros aviones.

**Madrid, España**

- ¿Qué? -preguntó de nuevo Antonio, mirando al hombre que le acababa de soltar aquella información que se negaba a creer.

- No nos ha llegado nada de Francia hoy -dijo el hombre de nuevo- Además los pocos que había han desaparecido. No sabemos dónde están.

Se quedó en silencio, mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior con nerviosismo. Esperaba que no les hubiera pasado nada a los aliados franceses, no podría mirar a Francis a la cara si hubiera permitido que algo así ocurriera. Mientras Antonio exponía esa teoría y empezaba a plantear que quizás deberían buscarlos, el hombre fruncía el ceño un poco hasta que acabó por interrumpirlo.

- Señor, lamento interrumpirle pero… -empezó el hombre- No creo que les haya pasado nada a los franceses. -viendo la cara de confusión de Antonio, añadió- Creo que simplemente han vuelto a su país.

- No digas tonterías -dijo Antonio al que la expresión en el rostro se le había congelado.

- Si hubiera ocurrido algo de esta envergadura nos hubiéramos enterado… Pero no hay ni una sola noticia -dijo el hombre

- Francis me dijo que me ayudaría. Vendrá y seguirá mandando armas. Tenemos un trato -dijo Antonio algo tenso- Quizás hoy se han retrasado y quizás sus hombres hayan hecho un relevo. No vino porque está ocupado, p-pero lo hará.

Quería aferrarse a esa esperanza. Si perdía la ayuda de Francis, ¿quién estaría dispuesto a ayudarlo? El final con las colonias no fue amistoso y tampoco es que se llevara especialmente bien con algún otro país de Europa aparte de Romano y Francis. Por eso se aferraba a ese pensamiento, la realidad que le quedaba sin ella era aterradora.

**1 de Agosto de 1936**

**Madrid, España**

No podía creérselo. Mejor dicho, no quería creérselo. Su gente se estaba matando entre ellos… Su gobierno estaba de patas arriba… Su ejército se había rebelado en su mayoría… Y lo único que hacían los demás países era crear un "Pacto de No Intervención". Se le había caído el alma a los pies. Pero, sin duda, lo que más le había dolido era saber que quien lo había promovido había sido Francia. No había vuelto a recibir armas de ningún tipo desde entonces y la noticia no había ayudado a mejorar su estado de ánimo.

Sin decir nada a su jefe, que lo observaba de reojo, empezó a caminar a paso decidido hasta el teléfono. Empezó a marcar un número y esperó hasta que el interlocutor contestó al otro lado del teléfono.

- ¿Diga? -respondió

- ¿Pacto de No Intervención? -dijo Antonio intentando calmar el tono

- ¿Quién es? -dijo el interlocutor con cierto nerviosismo en la voz

- No te hagas el idiota, Francis. Sé que sabes quién soy -dijo Antonio con cierto reproche.

Escuchó como el francés pegaba un suspiro después de un rato en silencio- ¿Qué quieres? -preguntó finalmente

- ¿Qué demonios significa esto? De Arthur me lo hubiera esperado; ¿pero de ti? -dijo Antonio agarrando el teléfono con fuerza.

- Las cosas están difíciles para todos, Antonio... -intentó justificarse Francis- Como has visto, no soy el único que ha firmado el pacto.

- Escúchame, Francis -dijo el español cortando el patético intento del francés- No puedes hacer esto.

- Sí puedo hacerlo -contestó Francis intentando que Antonio no empezara a intentar suplicarle, porque le dolería escucharlo sabiendo que no podía hacer nada.

- No nos sobran las armas. Sin ellas, estaría dejando que se enfrentaran pueblerinos contra gente profesional. No puedo permitirlo. Además, tenemos un acuerdo comercial -espetó Antonio- Lo firmamos en el 35, ¿recuerdas? Tienes la obligación a venderme esas armas, Francis.

- Pero Antonio... -empezó Francis.

- No hay peros que valgan, Francia -dijo Antonio un poco seco- Búscate la vida, pero cumple el maldito acuerdo.

Escuchó como el francés intentaba replicarle algo o explicarle algo más. No esperó que lo hiciera y colgó el teléfono bruscamente. Alemania e Italia estaban ayudando al bando nacionalista, ¿qué pantomima le estaban intentando colar?

**9 de agosto 1936, Madrid, España.**

La situación se estaba haciendo insostenible. El bando nacionalista avanzaba sin poderlo evitar de ningún modo y, para rematarlo, Francia había cerrado las fronteras. Lo pensaba y le hervía la sangre. Los habían encerrado como a perros y los iban a dejar morir. Había escuchado que Italia y Alemania se habían unido al famoso (y para él odiado) Pacto de No Intervención. Todo era una sarta de mentiras, había visto como los aviones alemanes e italianos seguían llegando a la península.

Empezó a creerlo en serio, ese pacto no era más que una farsa creada para dejarlo caer en garras nacionalistas.

* * *

**Bueno, bueno. Por fin me dedico a subir algo de este fic. Primero quiero comentar el título del fanfic para aquellos que no lo sepan. La Quinta Columna es un concepto que dio el General Mola (del bando nacional) mencionó que mientras bajo su mando cuatro ****columnas**** se dirigían hacía la capital, había una quinta formada por los militantes que dentro de la capital trabajaban clandestinamente en pro de la victoria franquista. Además Hemingway escribió un libro con ese mismo nombre refiriéndose a la vida y amor en una Madrid sitiada.**

**Después paso a hacer algunos apuntes sobre cosas que se mencionan y dejo links para que podáis ver si os interesa. (Quitad los espacios que hay extras cuando peguéis la URL. Que FF se come los links XD)  
**

**http:// es. wikipedia. org /wiki/Frente_popular**

**http:// es. wikipedia. org /wiki/Ley_de_Reforma_Agraria_de_Espa%C3%B1a**

**http:// es. wikipedia. org /wiki/L%C3%A9on_Blum**

**El comandante ****José Rodríguez-Medel Briones**** murió cuando intentaba organizar un grupo de guardias para detener el avance de las tropas de Mola, sus restos mortales permanecen en una fosa común del cementerio de Pamplona**

**Durante la Segunda República, sobre todo durante el período de guerra Civil, hubo un gran cambio de presidentes y jefes de la república. **

**También quería explicar un poco el uso que le doy a los términos "España - Spain" España lo utilizo más cuando se habla del país en general, no pensando en el nation-tan, sino en el conjunto. En cambio uso Spain cuando me refiero al personaje pero no quiero llamarlo por su nombre de pila (ya sea porque el personaje no tiene suficiente confianza o no lo llame así.**

**Por último comento el Acuerdo que se menciona que firmaron España y Francia en 1935, en este se decía que Francia tenía que subministrar armas a España por un determinado valor de libras. Supuso problemas ya que ante el pacto de no intervención y este mismo acuerdo, Francia se veía obligado a violar alguno de los dos tratados.**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez. Espero que os guste ^^.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo :3**

**_Miruru_  
**


	2. Capítulo 2

**La Quinta Columna. Capítulo 2.**

**9 de Septiembre 1936, Londres, Reino Unido.**

Los diferentes países congregados estaban sentados alrededor de una gran mesa de madera. Algunos charlaban entre ellos, pero por lo general predominaba un silencio sepulcral. El único que faltaba era Arthur, así que Francis se dedicó a observar a los demás países por encima de los papeles que llevaba. Todos parecían tranquilos y ninguno lo miraba de manera extraña. Incluso Romano parecía bastante tranquilo a pesar que iban a hablar sobre no ayudar a Antonio.

La puerta se abrió e hizo aparición el inglés, con aire digno, calmado y unos cuantos papeles bajo el brazo. Estaba visto, la situación no parecía quitarle el sueño. Se sentó en su sitio y tosió un poco antes de empezar a hablar, para llamar la atención de los demás.

- Bienvenidos al Comité de No Intervención -dijo Arthur levantando el tono de voz de manera que fuera audible para toda la sala- Los países aquí reunidos hemos firmado el ya conocido Pacto de No Intervención que se refiere a la situación actual en España. El motivo de esta reunión es decidir y establecer las condiciones del embargo. Las intervenciones serán de máximo cinco minutos, hay que pedir turno de palabra y esperar a que se os dé permiso para intervenir. Bien. Empecemos.

Por un momento nadie dijo nada. Algunos por temor a ser los primeros en hablar, otros por el simple hecho que no sabían qué decir. Otros se sumergieron en los papeles que llevaban, con informaciones varias, intentando disimular el motivo de no aportar nada a la reunión. Finalmente, todas las miradas se posaron en un hombre de complexión fuerte, pelo claro y que, a pesar de las fechas, llevaba una bufanda al cuello. El inglés se sorprendió a pesar de no mostrarlo exteriormente. Esperaba intervenciones de cualquier otro país (como por ejemplo de Italia), pero no esperaba que el que primero fuera a hablar fuera el ruso. Después de un momento sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, Arthur le cedió el turno a Ivan.

- Verán, he decidido apuntarme al pacto porque realmente creo que la situación es difícil -dijo con su habitual tono infantil- Pero también creo que todos sabemos que tanto Italia como Alemania han estado enviando ayuda hacia España.

Se hizo un leve murmullo general provocado por la alegación del ruso, que permanecía con una sonrisa. Las miradas se posaron ahora en Ludwig, que había levantado la mano pidiendo permiso para añadir algo a la frase de Ivan.

- Como bien sabéis, tanto Italia como yo mismo, firmamos el pacto ayer -dijo el alemán con un gesto impasible- El hecho al que ha referido Rusia es de antes de firmar el pacto.

- ¿Entonces retiraréis vuestra ayuda de la península? -preguntó Ivan acentuando la sonrisa

- Por supuesto. De hecho ya se está tramitando la vuelta de las tropas, es cuestión de días -dijo Ludwig

Tanto el ruso como el alemán parecieron haber discutido todo lo que tenían por discutir sobre el asunto y ambos se sentaron. En cambio Romano se había quedado por un momento helado. ¿Habían estado enviando ayuda a Spain? ¿Por qué no le había comentado nada su hermano? Dirigió una mirada al susodicho, que únicamente lo miró interrogante. Seguro que el maldito alemán tenía algo que ver, estaba convencido.

- Las fronteras con España están cerradas -dijo Arthur- Este comité prohíbe totalmente cualquier envío de armas sea para el bando que sea. -se fijó en que el francés se removió en su asiento y levantó la mano, pidiendo intervenir- ¿Sí, Francia?

- Digamos que tengo un pequeño... "dilema" -dijo marcando las comillas con los dedos- Según el pacto, como bien has indicado, no se puede enviar armas a territorio español. Pero resulta que hace aproximadamente un año, allá por el 35, firmé un acuerdo con España por el cual tengo que enviar una cantidad de armas. Así pues, me encontraría incumpliendo un acuerdo anterior a dicho pacto.

- Esto es un asunto de extrema importancia, pensaba que tú mismo lo sabías ya que lo habías propuesto, Francia. -dijo Arthur frunciendo el ceño- ¿Prefieres romper este pacto que estamos haciendo para garantizar el bienestar mundial?

Se miraron durante un momento, ajenos a los demás. Arthur le estaba dando a entender con la mirada que, si lo rompía, que recordara a qué se arriesgaba. Francis comprendió el mensaje y maldijo de manera interna la situación en la que se encontraba. No podía negarse a Inglaterra y tampoco podía negarse a España.

- "Estoy jodido..." -pensó Francia antes de contestar- No, por supuesto que no.

La reunión duró algunas horas más y después Arthur la dio por finalizada. Cuando la sala se quedó vacía, Romano miró a su hermano fijamente. El otro se temía que su hermano tenía algo que decirle desde hacía algún rato ya que había notado las miradas en su coronilla.

- ¿Estamos ayudando a ese bastardo y yo no lo sabía? -dijo Lovino mirando a su hermano fijamente- Si querías ayudar a la República sólo...

- No -dijo Feliziano mirando a su hermano- Estamos ayudando a los nacionales, hermano.

- ¿Estás tonto? -espetó Lovino- ¿Te recuerdo que ahora esos son el mayor problema de Spain?

- Eso no es cierto, Alemania me dijo... -empezó el otro

- Me importa tres pimientos lo que te dijo ese macho patatas -dijo de mala leche Romano- ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada?

- Él me explicó que está en peligro con el gobierno actual. Que si seguía con él podría morir. Yo no quiero que muera y tú creo que tampoco, hermano -dijo Feliziano. Lovino no pudo contestar nada en contra de aquello. Hacerlo sería mentir- Además el jefe dio su visto bueno. Estamos ayudándolo a ser salvado.

- "¿En serio?" -pensó Lovino, no muy convencido.

**29 de septiembre de 1936.**

**Madrid, España.**

Ya estaba prácticamente entrado el otoño y no había tenido tiempo de pararse a pensar en ello. La guerra estaba muy avanzada y de lo único que se hablaba era de preparar la ofensiva e intentar recuperar territorios. Se había pedido ayuda al KOMINTERN, organismo que al final había decidido crear las denominadas "Brigadas Internacionales" que entrarían a la península para ayudarlos en cuanto fuera posible. Gente de otros países, a los que no conocía personalmente, lo vendría a ayudar. La verdad es que no se esperaba que las cosas fueran así. Siempre pensó que sería algún amigo el que vendría a echarle una mano y no que le diera la espalda como había ocurrido.

La realidad era aquella y lo cierto era que agradecía la ayuda. Por mucho que se hubiera dicho, sabía que los nacionales seguían recibiendo ayuda por parte de los Alemanes e Italianos y también comprendía que Portugal había sido el gran apoyo que los nacionales necesitaron para avanzar todo lo que habían avanzado.

Era tal el territorio nacional, que se habían visto obligados a tomar medidas drásticas. La parte del País Vasco había quedado totalmente aislada, rodeada por territorio en manos hostiles y no habían tenido más opción que formar un gobierno allí que pudiera organizar los territorios. Antonio no estaba contento con esa situación, no por el hecho de darles un poder independiente, sino por el hecho de dejarlos rodeados a su suerte.

**Londres, Reino Unido.**

La situación le parecía increíble. No esperaba que nadie dijera nada al respecto, al menos nada en su propia contra. Pero ahí estaba el ruso, mirándolo tranquilamente después de haberle dicho aquello. Tragó saliva y le pidió que le repitiera lo que acababa de decir lo más educadamente que pudo.

- Creo que tú también lo sabes, Inglaterra -dijo el ruso impasiblemente- Italia y Alemania siguen ayudando a los insurgentes en España.

- Ésa es una acusación seria -contestó Inglaterra

- Además, creo recordar que España ha pedido ayuda de la Sociedad de Naciones -dijo Ivan sin perder la sonrisa del rostro.

- ¿Tan interesado estás en apoyar a España con su revolución comunista? -dijo Arthur arqueando una ceja.

- Tengo negocios con el gobierno actual -dijo Rusia acentuando un poco su sonrisa- Me interesa que no le pase nada a Spain. Entonces, ¿qué ha ocurrido con la Sociedad de Naciones?

Se hizo un incómodo silencio entre ambos. Arthur observaba ese rostro prácticamente inmutable (precisamente por eso imponía respeto). Sabía que una mentira no serviría y que la verdad tampoco le acabaría de gustar, sobre todo si tenía ese interés en el "bienestar" del español.

- Hemos ignorado la petición. La Sociedad de Naciones tampoco intervendrá -dijo Arthur seriamente.

- Ya veo -dijo Ivan después de un silencio- Entonces que no te engañen los rumores, si sale material de la Unión Soviética, que conste que serán trámites en los que no tengo que ver. Únicamente serán españoles haciendo trámites con el dinero que tienen en mis bancos.

- ¿Vas a traicionar el Pacto de No Intervención, Rusia? -dijo Arthur sabiendo que aquella advertencia en realidad implicaba que los ayudaría por voluntad propia.

- No, qué va -dijo Ivan sonriendo- Soy como Italia o Alemania. No ayudo en el conflicto para nada.

Arthur apretó el puño con rabia, el ruso sabía jugar bien sus cartas.

**7 de Octubre de 1936, Madrid, España.**

- ¡No! ¡Ahora no puedo marcharme de aquí! -dijo Antonio resistiéndose a las órdenes de su actual jefe.

Francisco Largo Caballero, actual presidente, miró a Antonio frunciendo el ceño. Entendía que no quisiera abandonar a la gente a su suerte, sobre todo sabiendo la gran batalla que estaba por llegar. Pero no podía dejar que se comportara de manera irresponsable viendo el panorama como estaba. Madrid estaba rodeada por el flanco norte (tanto este como oeste), la batalla estallaría en cualquier momento, no podían tenerlo en aquel lugar sabiendo que él era el objetivo de los nacionales. Antonio debía marcharse a otro lugar de la península donde pudiera estar a salvo y habían decidido que ese lugar sería Valencia.

- Antonio, la gente está luchando por tu seguridad, ¿y ahora tú quieres echar a perder su esfuerzo comportándote irresponsablemente y quedándote aquí? Madrid resistirá -dijo Largo Caballero con firmeza- ¡Hemos establecido la Junta de Defensa de Madrid por algo! ¡No dejaremos que la capital caiga en manos enemigas! Y ahora debemos partir a Valencia.

- Está bien… -acabó cediendo el español, bajando la cabeza, con un gesto derrotado

**25 de Abril de 1937, Valencia, España**

Durante todo este tiempo, las Brigadas Internacionales por fin habían llegado a la península. Antonio se había visto sorprendido ante la cantidad de gente de diferentes lugares. Vio la cantidad de franceses y no pudo evitar pensar que aquello era parte del sentimiento de culpa de Francis por haberlo traicionado. En cambio, al contrario de lo que imaginó, aquello no despertaba ningún tipo de compasión hacia el francés. Lo había abandonado justo en el momento que más lo necesitaba y aquello, sumado al hecho de la masacre que estaba ocurriendo en su territorio, no le dejaban ser compasivo.

Lo que tampoco esperaba, debido al continuo hecho de ser engañado con falsas esperanzas, era que Madrid estuviera resistiendo tan bien. A pesar de los duros golpes y de los intentos de aislarla una y otra vez, Madrid seguía siendo territorio republicano. Ahora se encontraba discutiendo, por enésima vez, con su presidente.

- ¿Qué parte de "no" es la que no comprendes? -dijo Francisco por décima vez

- Escúcheme. He obedecido sus reglas estrictamente, intento pensar siempre en lo que es mejor. -dijo Antonio con decisión- Sólo quiero hacer una visita al territorio Vasco, ¿es eso tan malo?

- El territorio está rodeado. Tendríamos que pasar por tierras del enemigo -dijo Francisco seriamente- Sería arriesgarnos de nuevo inútilmente.

- Tenemos las Brigadas Mixtas, podemos formar una pequeña y que me escolten hacia allí -dijo Antonio- Sólo quiero saber que están bien, quiero que sepan que seguimos apoyándolos y que apreciamos el intento de luchar por la República. Por favor.

Largo Caballero miró al muchacho muy serio, intentando ver algún tipo de duda en su rostro por el cual poder luchar y contraatacar. Pero, al parecer, Antonio había meditado mucho lo que le acababa de decir y no dudaba en ningún punto. El presidente suspiró pesadamente.

- Está bien, partirás hoy y mañana llegarás allí -dijo Francisco. Antonio sonrió levemente, de manera triunfal- Te asignaré un hombre de confianza que se asegurará de que estés a salvo en todo momento. Si la situación es peligrosa, le haces caso. Sea lo que sea que te diga

- De acuerdo -dijo Antonio de manera firme.

----------------------------

La noche era profunda por las cordilleras, habían tenido que parar ya que se había caído en un resquicio y se había hecho daño en la pierna. El chico a su cargo, David, había dicho que lo mejor sería que pararan. Habían avanzado rápidamente y llegarían a tiempo a la ciudad destino en terrenos republicanos.

- ¿Está bien? -preguntó el chico de nuevo

- Sí, en serio, dejad de preocuparos tanto -dijo Antonio sonriendo un poco- No estoy hecho de porcelana.

- La gente se preocupa por usted. Se sacrifica por usted -dijo David mirándolo fijamente- Queremos su bienestar y luchamos por ello. No creemos que sea de porcelana, sólo queremos que vea que no está solo.

Se quedó un rato en silencio, mirando al chico, cuyo rostro demostraba decisión y empeño. Al final sonrió de manera cálida y agradable.

- Gracias. Eres un buen chico. Me alegro de estar protegido por alguien como tú. -dijo Antonio

- Me alegro de estar protegiéndolo también -contestó- Así que no haga sobreesfuerzos. Avancemos lentamente y lleguemos en buenas condiciones. Nadie quiere verlo herido.

**26 de Abril de 1937, Guernica, España.**

La ciudad de Guernica era un punto clave en el panorama actual republicano. El lugar se había convertido en la centralita de comunicaciones con el gobierno en Valencia, así que no era de extrañar que fuera el sitio escogido para llegar. Eran prácticamente las tres de la tarde cuando David le avisó de que aquellos edificios que veían a lo lejos formaban parte de la ciudad de Guernica.

La bienvenida, a pesar de ser pequeña, resultó ser cálida. La gente se alegraba de verlo y sonreían de manera cálida a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraban. Aquello le hizo sentirse mejor, pensando que la gente no se rendía aunque la situación fuera algo desesperada. El representante que les había dado la bienvenida les estaba enseñando el lugar y explicándoles cómo funcionaba el sistema de alarma ante cualquier tipo de ataque. Y entonces, sonaron alarmas y gritos.

Eran las 16:25 y el caos reinó en sobremanera. La gente corría y muchos de ellos gritaban con miedo. Aviones, al menos eso es lo que escuchó gritar a algunos. Se mordió un poco el labio inferior, nervioso. Tenían que evacuar a la gente. Los refugios contra ataques aéreos se encontraban a pocos metros de allí y de repente se vio asido y arrastrado hacia allí.

- Vamos -dijo David tirando de él.

- ¿Qué? -exclamó Antonio atónito- ¿Qué estás diciendo? La gente aún no ha sido evacuada. ¡No puedo…!

- Tiene que entrar al refugio. -insistió el muchacho.

- ¡NO! -exclamó pegando un manotazo y soltándose del agarre- ¡Estoy harto! ¡Harto de que siempre me apartéis de todo esto! ¡Mi gente está muriendo! ¡No puedo quedarme quieto sabiendo que quizás, con mi ayuda, se podrían salvar algunos más!

- ¡Señor! -gritó David viendo que Antonio empezaba a correr, adentrándose por las calles en busca de gente.

Gritaba por encima del gentío, indicándoles el camino para que el pánico no les hiciera perderse. Escuchó el motor de los aviones y un ruido, como si alguien estuviera cayendo. Escuchaba también a David, detrás de él, gritándole algo. Levantó la vista con cierta expresión de sorpresa en el rostro. Diversas explosiones en cadena se produjeron, derribando edificios y a la gente al suelo. Después del bombardeo, el único ruido que se escuchaba era el de los aviones alejándose y el del crepitar de las llamas.

Abrió los ojos, confundido. No sabía qué había ocurrido pero estaba en el suelo. Escuchaba el crepitar de las llamas y también gritos lejanos, sirenas... ¿Qué había pasado? Le costó un poco recordar que se encontraba en Guernica y que ésta había sido bombardeada. En aquel momento prácticamente no sentía nada, estaba aún atontado del golpe. Intentó moverse un poco y de repente un dolor desgarrador le hizo apretar los dientes. Abrió los ojos mucho, confundido por el dolor que sentía y que empezaba a emerger. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, mucho. Notaba un líquido caliente descendiendo desde la frente por la cara y dedujo que debía tratarse de sangre. Pero lo peor de todo se fue acentuando, un creciente dolor en la zona del hombro derecho. Respiraba entrecortadamente aquejándose del creciente sufrimiento. ¿Qué le había pasado? Estaba bien cuando despertó y de repente... Desvió la mirada, temblorosa, hacia el hombro derecho, que le dolía horrores y un grito ahogado salió de sus labios, intentando respirar. Cerca del hombro, un hierro atravesaba su cuerpo de lado a lado. Giró la cabeza, apretando los dientes e intentando calmarse un poco. La herida era fea, sangraba mucho, tenía que hacer algo.

Entonces recordó que él no estaba solo. En el momento del bombardeo, alguien iba detrás de él. Al que su jefe había encomendado la tarea de protegerlo y evitar que nada le pasara.

- D-David -dijo en una voz tan temblorosa que casi le costó reconocerla- D-Da...

Su frase quedó cortada a la mitad después de levantar la cabeza, buscando al muchacho con la mirada, habiéndolo encontrado finalmente, muerto. Él no había tenido tanta suerte y los escombros lo habían perforado en zonas vitales. Seguramente había sido instantáneo. Su respiración era irregular, presa del dolor y del horror. Cualquier movimiento era un suplicio y empezaba a notar que le faltaba el oxígeno. Tenía que moverse o sería pasto de las llamas.

Con dificultad, Antonio rompió un trozo de la camiseta y se hizo un torniquete para reducir la hemorragia. Tomó aire profundamente un par de veces, intentando relajarse. Rebuscó a su alrededor hasta que encontró un trozo de madera se lo introdujo en la boca, encajándolo con los dientes. No quería morderse la lengua, sabía que el dolor iba a superar las expectativas. Tomó aire otra vez, intentando normalizarla de manera inútil, agarró el brazo y tiró hacia arriba, sacando el hierro de este y gritando de dolor, apretando la madera hasta hacerse daño. Se giró hacia la izquierda, jadeando, con la mano izquierda sobre la herida, intentando taponarla. Sentía todo el cuerpo temblando, pero aún así se obligó a incorporarse como buenamente pudo. Debía salir del infierno de llamas. Le costó, pero logró situarse y caminar hacia el refugio. Escuchó los gritos ahogados de la gente al verlo, notó como se acercaban a él. Pero para Antonio aquello fueron susurros lejanos. Todo se oscureció y perdió la conciencia.

**27 de Abril de 1937, Guernica, España.**

Eran las primeras horas de la madrugada y la situación en la ciudad vasca era terrible. Los incendios no se habían apagado aún y la gente estaba desolada. No sólo se habían perdido muchas vidas en aquel lugar, además Antonio había sido herido gravemente. El objetivo inicial desde que empezó la guerra había sido protegerlo, evitar que algo le ocurriera y con este ataque, todo aquello se había ido al traste.

Los ánimos habían caído en picado y la gente se congregaba alrededor del refugio intentando obtener noticias sobre el estado del muchacho. Cuando Antonio abrió los ojos, sintió una fuerte punzada en la cabeza. Se sentía mal, débil y dolorido.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? -preguntó un hombre a su lado al cual aún veía borroso.

- Mal... -contestó Antonio. Le ardían las mejillas y empezaba a notar el dolor agudo del hombro. ¿C-cómo están todos?

- Han habido bastantes muertos, la ciudad está destrozada y está siendo pasto de las llamas -dijo el hombre- No te voy a mentir, aquí no podemos cuidarte como debiéramos. Sé que no estás en condiciones, pero tendremos que trasladarte. ¿El chico que estaba contigo...?

- E... Está muerto... -dijo Antonio con una expresión de dolor en el rostro. Dolor por la pérdida del muchacho y de las demás vidas en aquel ataque- ¿Visteis de dónde eran los aviones?

- Alemanes y también había alguno italiano -dijo el hombre

* * *

**¡Y aquí está el capítulo dos! ò.ó Lo he subido pronto porque me apetecía y además así es mi regalo hacia vosotros (ya que ayer me hice mayor y… no sé en realidad qué tiene que ver eso con subir fic, pero me apetecía XD) Personalmente, este capítulo me gusta, sobre todo por lo de Guernica. Me considero bastante cruel por cosas que le he hecho a Spain (y digo hecho porque en realidad el fanfic ya lo terminé de escribir), pero que bueno, pasaban. Ahora os paso a responder reviews y hacer comentarios o referencias sobre historia (o alguna cosa que he hecho de éste modo por algo en concreto)**

_Alega Dathe, _**gracias por leer mi fic. El principal motivo que me impulsó hacerlo fue la "dejadez" (por así llamarla) de Himaruya respecto al evento (porque lo mencionó tan por encima, sin darle ninguna importancia y marcó al país y sigue afectándolo aún a día de hoy indirectamente). Espero que este capítulo también te guste y ver tus reviews por aquí n.n**

_Tenten-Montse, _**diezdieeeez xD Buf es que me documenté muchísimo. He aprendido más de la guerra civil documentándome para el fanfic que estudiando en el cole. Seh, a mí también me dieron ganas de patear a Arthur. Si leer mi fanfic te vale para después estar en clase y decir: Osti, esto lo puso Miru en su fic. Ya me valdrá xD. **

_Hagobi Riench, _**jajaja sólo con el OHDIOS. del principio de tu review, ya me ha hecho sentirme feliz XD A veces uno no tiene que conocer los sucesos para después leer algo y que le guste y me alegro mucho que así sea. El pobre Antonio se verá aún más atorado T.T Soy cruel. xD Espero ver tu review n.n y por supuesto que el capítulo te guste. *devuelve abrazo***

_KuroNeko612, _**sí, la verdad es que de Antonio y que sean fics históricos hay más bien pocos (o nulos) Me halaga que te guste mi narrativa *miru emocionada* Gracias por tus ánimos, espero que te guste el chap.**

**Ahora a los comentarios y referencias. Al menos leed los comentarios que son cosas que hice con dobles intenciones para dar más profundidad al fic ò3ó**

**La herida que Antonio recibe en Guernica no la hice aleatoriamente. Si os fijáis se la hace en el hombro derecho. Mirado de frente, es la parte izquierda superior de Spain que corresponde (aproximadamente) con la situación geográfica de Guernica en España. Sobre la información sobre Guernica, hubieron muchas informaciones diferentes. Se dijeron que habían sido incluso los mismos republicanos. También se exageró el número de muertos a fin de usarlo como anuncio de la fuerza militar**

**Comentar por encima que el papel de Portugal también fue imprescindible para victoria de los nacionales, ya que les permitió una ofensiva desde más flancos. Además Portugal también tenía una dictadura (Por Salazar) y después formaron un pacto con la España de Franco. **

**El comité de No Intervención también se conoce como el Comité de Londres (porque fue el lugar elegido para reunirse), en la primera reunión decidieron, como está expresado, el "embargo" que pondrían a España. Alemania e Italia fueron los primeros en violarlo, Rusia también lo hizo y finalmente Francia, aunque no de manera directa, también. **

**Rusia fue uno de los que más ayudó a la república ya que, al ser comunistas (y la guerra considerada revolución comunista) quería ganar "aliados". Además, España había enviado parte de sus reservas de dinero (que acumuló durante la primera guerra mundial) y las guardó en bancos rusos con lo que sería conocido como "El Oro de Moscú"**

**KOMINTERN era una organización comunista que apoyaba el alcanzar una superación del capitalismo, entre otros. Para la guerra civil creó las Brigadas Internacionales, que agrupaban gente de muchos países (voluntarios) entre los cuales destacaba una gran participación francesa (Que yo aproveché para poner como un sentimiento de "culpa" francés)**

**Como la información es mucha. Dejo links de Wikipedia. Si os interesa, cualquiera de las cosas mencionadas arriba (menos la primera que va sobre el fic) está más extensa en la Wiki. **

**http://es. Wikipedia .org/wiki/Sociedad_de_naciones**

**http://es. Wikipedia .org/wiki/Junta_de_Defensa_de_Madrid**

**http://es. Wikipedia .org/wiki/Brigada_mixta**


	3. Capítulo 3

**La Quinta Columna. Capítulo 3.**

**28 de Abril de 1937, Valencia, España.**

Después de dos días, había logrado levantarse de la cama y caminar un poco sin sentir que se podría morir en cualquier segundo. La gente de la casa lo trataba con sumos cuidados y le ayudaban en todo lo que podían. Él, sinceramente, se encontraba bajo de ánimos. No entendía aquella guerra, no entendía por qué los españoles se estaban matando entre ellos y sinceramente, no quería entender un motivo que llevaba a hermanos a dispararse. El panorama pintaba negro y por mucho que le dijeran, no veía una solución al conflicto en un futuro cercano. Quizás pasaría otro año más y tendrían que morir muchas más personas. Se preguntaba si no podría hacer algo para que ambos bandos quedaran satisfechos y dejaran de pelear.

- Señor -dijo una doncella llamando su atención. El muchacho levantó la vista- En el tiempo que ha estado fuera, el señor Romano ha estado llamando. Me dijo que en cuanto volviera que contactara con él... "bastardo"... ah -la chica se sonrojó ante la cara de sorpresa de Antonio- M-me obligó a que se lo transmitiera tal cual y por mucho que insistí en que no podía llamarlo bastardo, él...

- Tranquila, no te preocupes -dijo Antonio sonriendo cálidamente- Entiendo la situación.

Descolgó el teléfono. Hacía más de medio año que habló con él por última vez. La situación no había sido nunca oportuna para realizar una llamada por placer. Ahora tampoco estaba mucho mejor, pero en su estado no le permitían hacer muchas cosas más (lo cual maldecía). Descolgó el teléfono con la mano derecha, olvidando lo limitado del movimiento de este brazo, teniendo que cambiar de mano, agarrando el teléfono con el hombro izquierdo y marcando como buenamente podía. Esperó a que contestaran, contando los tonos.

- _Pronto_ -dijo una voz al otro lado del teléfono.

Los ojos de Antonio se abrieron un poco más al escuchar la voz de Feliziano. Se había tensado totalmente al escuchar la voz del joven italiano, recordando las palabras de aquel hombre, diciéndole que también había aviones italianos. Por un momento no pensó en él como el muchacho que conocía desde hacía tanto tiempo, sino como en la persona que estaba apoyando a los insurgentes. Se horrorizó al pensarlo de aquel modo y colgó de golpe, respirando agitadamente.

**Roma, Italia.**

Feliziano miraba el teléfono extrañado. El único sonido que se escuchaba era el del pitido intermitente denotando que habían colgado. Lovino se asomó a la salita y miró a su hermano, preguntándole quién era. El chico no contestó y siguió mirando el teléfono.

- Oye, ¿me quieres contestar de una vez, bastardo? -dijo Lovino pegándole un golpe en la nuca a ver si reaccionaba.

- Ouch, h-hermano... -reaccionó por fin- No sé quién era, no ha contestado. Estas cosas me dan miedo

- ¡No seas imbécil! -gritó Romano volviéndole a pegar- La próxima vez que llamen lo cogeré yo, y si no contestan, verán lo que es la furia italiana.

**Valencia, España.**

Sonrió tensamente. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Estábamos hablando del pequeño Ita, siempre lo había adorado. Y ahora le acababa de colgar el teléfono. Sí, algo estaba muy mal con él. Se sentía cansado de todo. Suspiró profundamente y descolgó el teléfono de nuevo. Esperó los tonos nervioso, esperando esta vez comportarse como tocaba.

- _Pronto_ -escuchó al otro lado del teléfono.

Esta vez se quedó parado porque la voz que escuchó no era la que esperaba. El interlocutor volvió a repetir la misma palabra y volvió a esperar contestación. Viendo que aún no contestaba empezó a decir lo que reconoció como insultos en italiano.

- ¿R-Romano? -logró articular el español.

- ¿Spain? -preguntó Romano al escuchar aquel tono de voz tan familiar- ¿Por qué demonios tardas tanto en contestar, bastardo?

- A-ah lo siento, creo que la línea ha tenido algún problema. No te escuchaba bien -mintió el español.

- Además, si no me falla la memoria, te dije que me llamaras pronto y ha pasado casi un maldito año -dijo Romano- ¿Además de tonto, ya no tienes concepción del espacio-tiempo?

- Lo siento, he tenido muchos problemas -dijo Antonio- Estoy recibiendo ayuda pero parece ser que no es suficiente.

- Tu voz suena rara... -dijo Lovino después de un silencio.

- Ah, es verdad. No me encuentro muy bien. Tengo algo de fiebre -contestó el español.

- Demonios… ¿qué está haciendo tu gobierno? Deberían vigilarte mejor y tú tener más cuidado con lo que haces -reprochó el italiano, en realidad preocupado. Antonio no contestó y eso hizo que Romano se pusiera aún más nervioso. Odiaba ese tipo de silencios, extraños viniendo del español- Si necesitas ayuda, puedo ir -escuchó como Antonio parecía empezar a replicarle algo- P-pero no en calidad de país, sino una ayuda de un conocido.

- ¡No puedes venir aquí! -replicó con demasiado ímpetu. Aquello cortó al italiano, y Antonio se dio cuenta, arrepentido- Aprecio tus ganas de ayudar. En serio. Pero... Las cosas no van bien, la gente está siendo herida o muere a diario. No... No quiero que te pase nada. Yo tampoco estoy en mi mejor momento.

- ¡Idiota! Me da igual que no estés en tu mejor momento -gritó el italiano- ¿Qué va a cambiar que yo te vea peor? Te he visto hecho polvo bastantes veces, bastardo. Lo estaba diciendo intentando ser agradable. _Che palle_. Todo es culpa de este gobierno que tienes, al final el idiota de mi hermano tendrá razón y necesitas un cambio.

El silencio tenso volvió a asentarse, esta vez mucho más intenso. Ahora el que se arrepentía era el italiano. Antonio no contestó nada, es más, se había quedado estático mirando el hilo del teléfono, con una expresión indefinida.

- Llamé y me dijeron que estabas fuera. ¿Dónde fuiste? -preguntó Romano intentando romper el silencio.

- Estuve en... en Guernica -dijo Antonio, dudando por un segundo sobre si contárselo o no.

- Ah Guerni-- Eh espera un momento. Hace dos días Guernica fue... -replicó Romano sorprendido recordando los titulares que había leído en la prensa- ¿Te pasó algo? -se hizo un silencio- No me mientas, bastardo. Ya no soy un niño de cinco años. Así que déjate de rodeos idiotas.

- Estaba fuera intentando ayudar a la gente a refugiarse. Me hice daño en la cabeza y me perforé el hombro -dijo Antonio sin dudar- Ya estoy mejor.

- ¿Mejor cuando dices que tienes fiebre? -dijo irónico Romano- No intentes engañarme, te he dicho. ¿Quién hizo eso? Donde lo vi no ponía aún nada y Veneciano me dijo que era culpa de tu go...

- Aviones alemanes y alguno italiano -interrumpió Antonio antes de que Romano dijera algo- Me lo dijo el hombre que se encargaba de los refugios.

- Ah... y-yo... No... No lo sabía... -dijo Romano confundido. Era cierto. No había tenido ni una sola noticia de que hubieran enviado aviones a la península y menos para un ataque a gran escala.

- No tienes por qué disculparte -dijo Antonio tranquilamente- Ya ha pasado. No se puede hacer nada.

**Roma, Italia.**

Hacía escasos segundos que había colgado el teléfono. La despedida había sido extraña y seca. No habían hablado de nada más después de que el tema de Guernica saliera a la luz. Temblaba un poco, entre nervioso e iracundo. Aún no había podido reaccionar ante lo último que le había dicho.

- ¿Has conseguido saber quién era el que llamaba? -preguntó Feliziano asomándose a la sala

- Tú…-murmuró Romano mirando a su hermano con fijación.

Se fue hacia él, acorralándolo en la pared. Feliziano lo miró desconcertado y con algo de miedo, sin entender a qué venía la reacción de su hermano.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué no me avisas cuando envías aviones fuera? -exclamó enfadado Romano- Nos unimos bajo una misma casa y las decisiones tenemos que tomarlas entre los dos. ¿Quieres que nos volvamos a separar de nuevo? ¡Te advierto que no te necesito para sobrevivir, bastardo!

- Ah, es que… No te quería molestar, hermano… -dijo Veneciano cohibido.

- ¡Has enviado más ofensiva a España y no me has avisado! -gritó Romano- ¡Él estaba allí! -viendo que Feliziano seguía con la interrogación en su rostro, Lovino bufó exasperado- ¡Spain! ¡Estaba en Guernica cuando bombardeasteis! Ha resultado herido cuando me vas diciendo que esto lo hacemos para salvarlo.

- Nosotros no lo sabíamos -dijo Feliziano intentando justificarse- Hermano, las cosas son así en la guerra, lo sabes. Hay veces que hay que hacer sacrificios para conseguir algo.

Antes de poderle replicar nada, Feliziano se había escapado del lugar, dejando a Romano solo. Pegó un puñetazo con rabia en la pared, y se hizo más daño él que otra cosa. Apretó los dientes con fuerza. Cada vez tenía menos claro lo que estaban haciendo en España. Entonces se daba la vuelta y miraba hacia su propia casa, mirando el gobierno que permitía acciones de este tipo.

**12 de Junio de 1938, Barcelona, España.**

- Las fronteras francesas vuelven a estar cerradas, señor -informó un hombre

Antonio no podía salir de su asombro. ¿Qué? Es decir… ¿Hacía cuánto que había abierto las fronteras de nuevo? ¿Tres meses? Necesitaban como fuera esas provisiones. El método que habían ido utilizando hasta ahora era muy lento. Francia vendía clandestinamente armas a México, que lo había apoyado fervientemente (y dicho sea, aquello le había llegado al corazón, sobre todo sabiendo cómo había terminado el tema de las colonias). Después, desde México, esas armas eran transportadas a España. Demasiadas vueltas daban las armas a sabiendas que Francia estaba al lado.

Con la apertura de las fronteras, aquello se facilitó en sobremanera, ya que el jefe de Francia había cambiado la postura de una "no-intervención" o una "no-intervención moderada". El cambio que supuso fue que permitía que la ayuda fluyera, pero se abstenían, al menos de manera oficial, de ayudar.

Antonio, por su parte, cada vez sentía con más frecuencia que aquello era un esfuerzo inútil. La península estaba dividida en dos. Habían tenido que trasladar (huir) el gobierno a Barcelona dado a que la zona de Valencia se estaba convirtiendo en un objetivo próximo. La situación (tanto a nivel geográfico como de estructuras) de Barcelona era mejor y si la zona republicana volvía a quedar dividida en dos, lo mejor era ocupar el territorio que más ventajas les pudiera proporcionar. Tanto en comunicaciones, como en avituallamiento. Igualmente, él ya veía la batalla perdida. La gente, su presidente, los miembros del gobierno… Todos intentaban hacerle ver la esperanza. Antonio se sentía triste. Había muerto demasiada gente. Matanzas injustificadas que le hacían estremecerse y sentir ganas de llorar por su gente. Matanzas que habían venido tanto de un bando como del mismo republicano, de las cuales se había enterado por bocas de otros. La guerra había acabado corrompiendo lo que planeaba ser un camino hacia un estado sin monarquía, signo de libertad, del poder del proletariado. Sólo había un motivo que le hacía seguir adelante con aquello: No podía abandonar una contienda por la que se habían sacrificado tantas vidas.

**22 de Septiembre de 1938, Barcelona, España. **

Negrín miraba los papeles con nuevas y su gesto no era precisamente calmado. Justamente un día antes, Negrín había intervenido en la Sociedad de Naciones, anunciando que las Brigadas Internacionales se retirarían de la península. Cuando le contó a Antonio lo que planeaba decir, estuvo pensando cinco minutos antes de decirle que estaba completamente loco. En realidad el objetivo de Negrín no era el de perder de manera suicida las ayudas extranjeras que recibían. El verdadero objetivo era obtener un gesto de "simpatía" e instar a que Alemania e Italia retiraran también el apoyo a los nacionales. De esa manera quería ver si las fuerzas se igualaban entre los bandos.

Pero la mirada de Negrín ante los papeles le decía todo sin necesidad de hablarlo. Viendo que su jefe no decía nada y se limitaba a mirar por la ventana, Antonio se acercó a la mesa y leyó los papeles. El soporte a los nacionales por parte de los alemanes e italianos no había disminuido. El movimiento táctico del jefe de Estado no había servido para nada y podría jurar que se sentía frustrado, quizás hasta humillado.

**23 de Diciembre de 1938, Afueras de Barcelona, España.**

Otra vez… Estaban huyendo de nuevo. La tercera vez. ¿Por qué no podían rendirse ya y terminar con el baño de sangre? Le dolía la cabeza y estaba evitando a toda costa mirar a los que conformaban el gobierno actual. Se sentía mal en su propia casa. La península ya no era como un hogar para él. Todo en lo que creía se había ido desmoronando. Los motivos que le daban no le servían. Quería terminar con la guerra, quería pasar al siguiente escalón en el que quizás podría arreglarse algo, aunque el poder se hubiera instaurado a la fuerza.

Horas antes

- No quiero huir más -dijo Antonio mirando a otro lado- No podemos hacer más. Tenéis que admitirlo, nos están derrotando.

- No puedes rendirte -le dijo el presidente mirándolo firmemente- ¡Hay que luchar!

- ¡Ya he tenido suficiente lucha! -gritó Antonio- ¡No puedo seguir luchando contra gente de mi pueblo!

- ¿¡Y qué hay de todos aquellos que han muerto por protegerte?! -le dijo haciendo que una expresión de culpabilidad y dolor apareciera en el rostro del español- Toda esa gente está luchando por ti. Incluso los nacionales, en su idealismo, luchan según dicen para protegerte. Todos están dando su vida por tu bienestar.

- ¡Yo no necesito que nadie más muera por mí! -replicó con angustia Antonio, mientras las lágrimas empezaban a caer por su rostro- No quiero que justifiquéis esto diciendo que es por mi bien. Yo no necesito que os matéis los unos a los otros para estar bien. ¿Por qué no podemos terminar esto como buenos hermanos?

Lo único que se escuchó en la sala era el sollozar de Antonio, con la cabeza gacha y las manos intentando contener aquellas lágrimas que llevaba mucho tiempo aguantándose. Notó como la mano de uno de los ministros se posó en su hombro, seguramente en un intento de calmarlo y animarlo. Lamentablemente, aquello no lo animaba.

- Lo siento, Antonio. La gente de esta nación no puede abandonar ahora -dijo el presidente- No cuando han pasado ya tantas cosas. Lamento que no lo entiendas. Ahora tenemos que marcharnos.

**15 de Enero de 1939, París, Francia. **

10 minutos antes

El sonido estridente del teléfono había roto la quietud de su despacho. Descolgó el teléfono y lo único que escuchó fue un silencio y una respiración. Esperó en silencio, dando pie a su interlocutor a empezar la conversación.

- Si no habla, colgaré -dijo finalmente el francés.

- Espera -respondió al otro lado del teléfono.

- ¿Antonio? -preguntó Francis, ya que, aunque le daba la impresión que era él, el tono de voz era diferente al que solía usar normalmente.

- Sólo quería decirte una cosa. Te lo suplico. Abre las fronteras -dijo Antonio- No se trata ya sólo de las armas. Las provisiones apenas llegan. La gente está pasando hambre y penurias. Por eso, si te queda un mínimo de compasión, aunque no sea por mí sino por mi gente, abre las malditas fronteras.

Acto seguido lo único que se escuchó fue el pitido intermitente denotando que la conexión se había cortado.

…

Después de un rato pensando, había tomado una decisión. Se había cansado de mirar la situación pretendiendo que no estaba pasando nada. Al final nadie más que Inglaterra había respetado el tratado. En cambio, por aparentar, se había dedicado a vender al mercado negro para proporcionarle armas a España logrando un retraso en la llegada de la ayuda. La situación era extrema, sabía que el gobierno estaba prácticamente aislado y con las fronteras cerradas, a lo único que podían esperar era a una invasión total.

¿Qué clase de pacto habían hecho? Presumían de ser las naciones democráticas y estaban comportándose cruelmente, dejando a la república encerrada en una ratonera.

- La frontera con España se declara abierta, enviadle las provisiones que Rusia había enviado para la república. Que no quede nada que no debiera estar aquí.

**1 de febrero de 1939.**

**Gerona, España.**

- Señor, deberíamos huir -dijo una criada- Cada vez el ruido está más cerca. Aquí corre peligro.

- Deja de preocuparte, Marta -dijo Antonio con un intento de sonrisa tranquilizadora antes de abandonar la habitación.

Sabía que tenía razón, pero no podía marcharse aún. Tenía algo pendiente que hacer en ese lugar. Se fue hasta el teléfono y marcó lentamente el número del italiano. Esperó los tonos hasta que escuchó la voz de Lovino contestar. Se alegró que no fuera su hermano el que cogiera el aparato.

**Roma, Italia.**

- _Pronto._

- _Buon giorno_, soy Spain -dijo Antonio intentando ponerle algo de jovialidad a su tono de voz.

- Si vas a hablar italiano, al menos pronúncialo bien, bastardo -dijo Lovino después de un largo silencio- Es raro, pensaba que me ibas a llamar dentro de tres años en tu concepción de lo que verdaderamente significa "PRONTO".

- Tenía que llamarte ya que no creo que luego vaya a poder. La verdad es que no sé cuanto tiempo pasará hasta que las cosas se tranquilicen -dijo Antonio en un tono melancólico.

- ¿Cómo van las cosas? Oigo ruido de fondo, ¿qué está ocurriendo? -preguntó algo nervioso el italiano.

- La guerra se acaba, Romano... -dijo Antonio- Hemos perdido y pasaré a manos de los insurgentes. Puede que no sea hoy, pero sé que será pronto... Me pregunto si algo cambiará y si mejorará la situación en esta península.

- ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo, bastardo? N-No... -empezó Romano, temblando de los nervios, escuchando cada vez más ruido de fondo. Tenía miedo. Temía por la vida del que estaba al otro lado del teléfono.

- Te llamaré en cuanto pueda, te lo prometo -dijo Antonio.

- Más te vale, bastardo. Si no iré a patearte el trasero. -amenazó Lovino, apretando el teléfono con fuerza.

- ¡Señor Antonio! ¡Tenemos que marcharnos de aquí ya! -escuchó gritar a una voz femenina después de un portazo

- ¡Hay que huir! -gritó otro hombre al que no reconocía.

- Spain... -dijo Romano

- Estoy harto de huir, dejadme atrás y escapad a Francia como están haciendo los demás -escuchó decir al español, aquello le hizo tensarse. Nunca le había escuchado usar ese tono tan resignado, tan cansado y tan convencido de lo que decía.

- No diga tonterías, marchémonos -escuchó de nuevo a la voz de mujer.

Repentinamente se escuchó un golpe y ruido de gente corriendo. Después el silencio y el ruido de una batalla que parecía estar de fondo, lejos, fuera.

- ... Bastardo. Más te vale salir de esta. -dijo Romano mirando con fijación la pared, finalmente colgando el teléfono.

* * *

**Otro capítulo más. Hm, no sé qué puedo comentar a nivel personal. Así que paso a los reviews y después a hacer anotaciones primero de decisiones mías de por qué escribir algo así y por último anotaciones históricas. **

_ArisuIchihara, _**bueno, ya te comenté el review. Espero que te guste también este capítulo y me gustaría ver tu comentario por aquí n.n**

_Nikie Blue, _**jajajaja xD me tuve que documentar muchísimo para escribir esto. Espero que te guste este capítulo n.n**

_Misao Kurosaki, _**jajajaja pedazo de vino amargo y feo xDDDD qué grandioso insulto a Francis XDDDD Ya pasa, mi interés cuando lo explicaron en historia era menor y ahora me gustaría tener historia *llora* Antonio es tb uno de mis favoritos (bueno yo diría que el que más *w*) Seh, me da penita ver lo solo que se quedó ;3; Traje más capis y fue pronto *se tira flores xD***

**Primero comentar el tema de la posición de Antonio. Inicialmente le hice tener una inclinación hacia el bando republicano. El motivo era porque Antonio apoyaba a su gobierno, pero después quise expresar la neutralidad que en teoría tiene como país. Así que luego, empieza a pensar en cosas como que ya está harto de tanta guerra y prefiere que termine todo a pesar de que quedará en manos nacionales.**

**Otra cosa que me pareció muy curiosa fue el abrir y cerrar de fronteras que hizo Francia. En cuestión de tres meses las abrió y las volvió a cerrar, siguiendo así con un comportamiento surrealista en cierto modo. Finalmente, Francia abrió las fronteras cuando la república ya prácticamente no tenía salida. Aquello permitió que mucha de las cosa que Rusia había mandado para la república, finalmente pudieran llegar a destino (ya que se habían quedado retenidas en la frontera)**

**No he querido centrarme sólo en los crímenes de guerra por parte de los nacionales. También debía mencionar (porque figura en la historia) que los republicanos también cometieron actos condenables durante la guerra, aprovechándose de ello. **


	4. Capítulo 4

**La Quinta Columna. Capítulo 4. **

**5 de Febrero de 1939, Figueres, Gerona.**

El caos reinaba en aquella casa. Las criadas corrían de un lado a otro, dando órdenes sobre qué deberían llevarse y en qué orden deberían abandonar la casa. Estaba terminando, el final se acercaba, y aunque tenía miedo, ya no pensaba huir más.

- Marta, ¿dónde está el presidente? -dijo Antonio mirándola tranquilamente.

- E-ellos... -empezó la muchacha, refiriéndose al gobierno- Se han marchado. Todos han empezado la huida a Francia. -viendo que el rostro de Antonio se había quedado mudo, la chica añadió- Lo siento señor, nos hemos enterado hace poco.

- Tranquila. Yo mismo les iba a decir que se marcharan. -dijo Antonio con media sonrisa.

Aunque lo cierto era que le había sorprendido la noticia. No esperaba que su gobierno abandonara después de haber sido tan insistentes con el tema de rendirse. Se había sentido en cierto modo traicionado a pesar que él mismo les iba a decir que se fueran.

- Señor, los demás hemos decidido que no podemos dejarlo aquí. Se tiene que venir con nosotros -dijo agarrándolo del brazo y tirando de él. El español hizo fuerza para no dejar que lo arrastrara- ¡Señor!

- No puedo, Marta -dijo Antonio bajando la mirada- No puedo abandonar a los demás. Ya he huido suficiente.

- Pero señor... -empezó a replicar enérgicamente la muchacha.

Sin embargo, la réplica no llegó a ninguna parte. Antonio notó una enorme sacudida que los precipitó hacia el suelo. El polvo inundó la habitación y, después del shock, Antonio empezó a toser. Le dolía la cabeza y el cuerpo, pero por suerte no notaba que tuviera algún golpe grave. Sentía el dolor y no era excesivo. Se incorporó un poco, quedando de rodillas y buscando entre los escombros y los restos del polvo levantado. La chica yacía a un lado, con algunas heridas, pero viva. De ella se escuchaban quejidos de dolor que repentinamente fueron sobrepasados por el sonido ensordecedor de pasos que se dirigían hacia allí.

- Marta, ¿estás bien? -extendió el brazo hacia ella, mirando de reojo la puerta.

El sonido de las botas contra el suelo de madera empezó a martillear en su cabeza. Notaba algo en su interior creciendo: nerviosismo y miedo. La puerta se abrió y unos militares entraron en la sala, ocupando las posibles salidas.

- Por fin -dijo uno de los militares mirando a Antonio.

- Señor -dijo uno de los que parecía tener menor rango, que se encontraba al lado de Marta.

Antonio miró hacia la muchacha, claramente preocupado, y observó el gesto con la mano que hizo el otro. Abrió mucho los ojos, con sorpresa y horror, cuando el soldado que había preguntado apuntó la pistola y disparó dos veces a la mujer a bocajarro. El cuerpo dejó de moverse y pronunciar quejidos al instante. Intentó decir algo, pero lo único que logró fue hacer lo mismo que un pez boqueando fuera del agua. Salió de su estado de conmoción cuando notó como unas manos lo asían de un brazo y lo obligaban a levantarse.

- Por fin le hemos rescatado -dijo el militar de rango más alto- Los nacionales somos sus salvadores. Y ahora, camine. Le presentaremos a su nuevo jefe.

------------

Aún le dolía el cuerpo debido a la explosión que le había golpeado hacía unos minutos largos. No le habían curado, no le habían dado de comer y tampoco lo habían tratado bien. El camino se estaba haciendo largo y aquella falta de trato humano le hizo sentir aún más ese desamparo y miedo. Por mucho que intentó detenerse, negándose a avanzar, lo empujaban para que caminara. Pasó por un corredor que se le hizo eterno y llegó finalmente a una puerta de madera. El militar llamó a la puerta y una voz dentro le dio permiso para entrar, lo empujaron de nuevo dentro y la puerta se cerró a su espalda. Cuando dirigió la vista hacia el frente, se encontró con la mirada tranquila y en realidad algo triunfadora del General Franco, que con el paso de la guerra había acabado quedando como el único e indiscutible líder nacional. Sintió rabia teniendo por fin a ese hombre delante, atribuyéndole todo lo que había ocurrido.

- Vaya, ¿crees que ésa es la manera de mirar a tu nuevo jefe? -dijo Franco sin cambiar un ápice su expresión, acercándose un poco al muchacho.

- ¿Era necesario este baño de sangre? -preguntó Antonio seriamente- ¿Te has quedado satisfecho con eso?

- Tú has provocado esto. Tú y ese gobierno sin sentido que pretendía destruirte -dijo Franco mirándolo seriamente- Tú has tenido oportunidad de pararlo en una de las numerosas ocasiones en las que huisteis. Deberías haberte dado cuenta que ese gobierno sólo te traía mal y acabaría trayéndoselo a los españoles.

- ¿Y acaso vosotros no les habéis traído mal también? -dijo Antonio mirándolo con la ira en la mirada.

- La guerra ha sido necesaria. A veces hacen falta sacrificios. Creía que tus experiencias de antaño te lo habrían enseñado -contestó.

La mirada de odio se acentuó. Aquello molestó al general que acortó distancias y de una sonora bofetada le giró la cara hacia un lado. Antonio se quedó mirando hacia dicho lado con los ojos muy abiertos, estupefacto por la repentina acción. Notó un leve tirón en la camisa, a la altura del brazo izquierdo.

- Mírame a los ojos. -ordenó el general. Lentamente giró el rostro hacia él, con una mirada aún estupefacta- Te prohíbo que me mires así. Esto ya no es como ese estúpido gobierno republicano, Antonio. Aquí se seguirán mis órdenes y tu misión será únicamente aceptar. Compórtate, porque tus errores serán penados y quien lo pagará será tu gente. Ahora salgamos al balcón para demostrar a los que nos apoyan que has sido salvado.

Se le encogió el corazón escuchándolo. Si él metía la pata, su gente sufriría más. El castigo era aún más cruel que si se lo aplicaban a él mismo. Siguió al que ahora era su nuevo jefe hasta el balcón del edificio. Abajo, una multitud enardecida aclamó cuando salieron al balcón. Él se quedó algo rezagado, escuchando el griterío y el inicio del discurso de Franco. Escuchó el clamor de la gente y notó como el general lo instaba a que se asomara. Miró a la gente con un aire triste que ellos no alcanzaron a ver. Su pueblo estaba dividido y aquello le partía el alma ante la impotencia de no saber qué hacer. El discurso terminó y entraron a la habitación de nuevo, el generalísimo llamó a un soldado.

- Decidle dónde dormirá, asignadles unas muchachas para que limpien y sigan sus órdenes, que se duche y que le curen las heridas. No queremos que piensen que no tratamos bien al que acabamos de salvar.

**25 de Febrero de 1939, Barcelona, España.**

La joven que tenía delante de él ni tan siquiera le dirigía la mirada, observaba el suelo con una expresión indefinida en el rostro. Llevaba las manos ligeramente tensadas sobre el uniforme de criada.

- Seré una de sus nuevas criadas. Mi nombre es Ana -dijo la muchacha- Mucho gusto.

- ¡Eh tú! -gritó un soldado de bajo rango antes de que Antonio pudiera contestar amablemente. El susodicho soldado se acercó y miró al español no muy agradablemente- Recuerda que el generalísimo quiere esos papeles para esta noche.

Ana se quedó mirando al hombre algo indignada y Antonio se dio cuenta de ello. La muchacha iba a decir algo pero Antonio se adelantó, interrumpiéndola.

- Sí, lo sé -contestó. El hombre se alejó, saliendo de la casa- No deberías hacer reproche alguno a esta gente.

- Pero le ha mirado de una manera... No se merecía que lo miraran así. -dijo la muchacha.

- Dime Ana, ¿te apetece tomar un refresco? -dijo Antonio sonriendo levemente. La muchacha lo miró sorprendida e indecisa- Me apetece descansar un rato y será mejor si lo hago en compañía agradable. ¿Qué me dices?

Ana sonrió de manera sincera y afirmó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que aceptaba la propuesta. Después de coger los refrescos, caminaron hacia el jardín y Antonio la guió a un sitio dónde sabía que no solía pasar nadie, así no lo disturbarían en su momento de tranquilidad. El silencio era roto por conversaciones no muy largas, hasta que la curiosidad le pudo a Antonio y le preguntó a la muchacha por sus orígenes.

- Mis padres eran fieles partidarios de la república. Yo también lo era, así que cuando se fueron a luchar yo me uní a ellos. No les gustó la idea, pero ya sabe... Entonces lo que más se necesitaba era a gente que tuviera ganas de defender la República. Sin embargo fuimos capturados por los nacionales, mis padres fueron encerrados y luego condenados a morir. Lo mío dijeron que era propiciado por la alocada mente de mis padres y como castigo me enviaron aquí. Sinceramente, al principio estaba algo asustada ya que no sabía como sería usted, señor. Pero ahora ya me quedo más tranquila. Es capaz de estar bebiendo conmigo algo y tratarme de igual.

Antonio iba a contestarle cuando escuchó una voz gritando su nombre. Se excusó ante la chica con una sonrisa y se alejó del lugar. Ana lo pensó entonces, Antonio se veía extremadamente triste.

**26 de Febrero de 1939.**

**Barcelona, España.**

El sonido de las voces en el pasillo lo despertó, quedándose algo desorientado al principio. Se situó; era la madrugada y aún no había ni luz en el exterior. Se sentía fatal. La fiebre provocada por la crisis y el dolor por las diversas heridas sufridas y que se negaban a cicatrizar le impidieron dormir hasta casi entrada la madrugada. Miró el reloj y comprobó como apenas había dormido dos horas.

- ¡Insisto! -escuchó decir a la voz de Ana en un susurro molesto- El señor está agotado, hace poco tiempo que ha conseguido conciliar el sueño, ahora no puede despertarlo.

- Son las órdenes del generalísimo -dijo una voz masculina- Me da igual lo que diga una simple criada.

- Estoy a cargo del señor y por eso le digo que no puede entrar ahí -dijo Ana de nuevo.

Se levantó de la cama, sintiéndose mareado por un momento. Tomó aire profundamente y caminó hasta llegar a la puerta. Se asomó y los miró a todos con un gesto tranquilo.

- ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? -preguntó

- Nos vamos. El generalísimo requiere su presencia. Es lo que le intentaba decir a su estúpida criada -dijo el hombre con uniforme de soldado.

- Nacional tenías que-- -empezó Ana con rabia.

- ¡Ana! -interrumpió autoritariamente Antonio. La muchacha bajó la cabeza apretando los dientes. El soldado la miraba fijamente.- Discúlpela, no sabe lo que decía. Si hay algún problema yo mismo pagaré las consecuencias.

- Señor... -replicó en voz baja Ana, mirándolo preocupada.

- Ahora marchémonos -dijo Antonio impasiblemente.

Se montaron en un coche y lo llevaron hasta un edificio, allí le esperaba su actual jefe. Antonio lo miró con una cara neutral, sabiendo que expresar algún tipo de desprecio no le traería más que problemas. Franco señaló un traje chaqueta que había en una silla.

- No tienes buena cara. Cámbiate de ropa. Nos marchamos a Francia. -dijo el general. Antonio lo miró con cierta sorpresa- Mañana, Francia e Inglaterra reconocerán el gobierno. El presidente de Francia me ofreció una visita de compromiso, no es una visita oficial, no saldrá en los medios. Llegaremos por la mañana.

**Bayonne, Francia.**

- La reunión empezará a las 11:30, para entonces debe estar mejor -le dijo Franco al médico que había en el coche - No puede faltar a la reunión.

El generalísimo caminó unos pasos hacia el interior de la amplia finca que el presidente de Francia tenía en Bayonne. Cuando le quedaba pocos pasos para llegar, Albert Lebrun recibió al líder español de manera agradable. Al poco rato, Francis apareció para unirse a la comparsa.

- Iba a enseñarle al general el jardín y la residencia. Te unirás a nosotros, ¿verdad? -dijo Lebrun

- _Oui_, jefe -contestó dedicándoles a ambos una sonrisa radiante. Repentinamente reparó en algo, miró a los lados y viendo que no lo encontraba, decidió preguntarlo- ¿Dónde está Antonio? ¿No ha venido?

- Ah, por supuesto que sí. Pero al parecer el viaje hasta aquí lo ha dejado mareado -dijo bromeando Franco- No se preocupen, se unirá a nosotros para la reunión.

El médico español miraba la espalda de Antonio con gesto preocupado mientras éste vomitaba. El de mirada de color verde volvió tambaleante, con el rostro pálido y la mano sobre el hombro derecho. La fiebre no remitía y al parecer, cuando se encontraba en aquel estado, siempre solía llevarse la mano a la herida de Guernica, cosa que demostraba el gran impacto que tuvo ese ataque en su moral.

- ¿Cuánto queda para las once y media? -preguntó Antonio entrecortadamente.

- Quince minutos. No debería ir en ese estado, señor -dijo el médico.

- Tengo que ir. El generalísimo ha dicho que requiere mi presencia y no puedo permitirme el lujo de no asistir -dijo Antonio secándose el sudor frío de la frente- Iré al baño a refrescarme la cara y entraré en la reunión.

- El chófer y yo mismo estaremos por aquí. Si en cualquier momento se siente indispuesto, vuelva -dijo el médico.

- Gracias -dijo sonriendo de manera débil antes de emprender el camino hacia la casa.

Mientras, la comitiva había terminado el paseo por el jardín, llegando a una sala distinguida y de refinado estilo francés en la cual les habían servido unos vasos con té, café y pastas varias para picar. Habían acabado de conversar de temas banales tales como: el tiempo, el viaje, coches y la comida. Las once y media ya habían llegado y el general español miraba el reloj, nervioso por dentro.

- Parece que no viene, ¿le parece que empecemos? -dijo el jefe francés.

- Oh sí, lo lamento -respondió el general.

La puerta se abrió sin que la conversación llegara realmente a empezar. Antonio, sudoroso y aún ligeramente pálido, entró haciendo leves reverencias con la cabeza y pidiendo disculpas una y otra vez. Francis se había quedado estático mirándolo, intentando ver en aquella persona claramente desgastada por todo lo que había pasado el amigo que conocía.

- Tienes mala cara. Toma algo a ver si te animas -dijo Albert enseñándole las diversas tazas.

- Ah no, gracias. No me encuentro muy bien, no me entra nada -dijo Antonio- Lamento el retraso, me perdí y tuve que pedir ayuda a las criadas.

- ¿Qué tal tu nuevo gobierno, Spain? -preguntó Albert

Antonio se quedó mirándolo durante unos cortos segundos, después desvió la vista hacia su actual jefe. Notó en los ojos de éste la advertencia, a pesar que a simple vista los demás no se dieron cuenta. Finalmente devolvió la mirada hacia Lebrun y sonrió un poco.

- Bien, me alegro que me hayan salvado -respondió Antonio.

Francis tuvo la certeza de que mentía. Lo conocía desde hacía ya muchos años, recordaba aquellas sonrisas que se diferenciaban poco de las normales, pero que las ponía sin ganas y tras las cuales soltaba mentiras. En cambio a su jefe pareció agradarle la respuesta y sonrió.

- Hubiese querido que Inglaterra también hubiese estado aquí hoy, pero estaba ocupado en otros asuntos. Eso sí, como bien se os ha informado, mañana ambos reconoceremos su gobierno, general.

- Eso significa la normalidad para el país, ¿cierto? -dijo seriamente.

- La barrera del comercio mucho me temo que seguirá cerrada -dijo el presidente francés.

Francis se mantenía ajeno a la conversación, observando el semblante del español, cada vez más turbado. Antonio escuchaba la conversación pero se le mezclaba con sus propios pensamientos. Pensamientos horrorizados por cómo trataban el tema con él delante, hablando como si fuera un mero objeto y algo que no tenía ni voz ni voto. Empezó a encontrarse mal de nuevo, empalideciendo y llevándose la mano frente a la boca.

- L-lamento interrumpir… ¿El lavabo? T-tengo que ir -dijo Antonio sin levantar la vista, aún.

- Saliendo de la sala, tomas la izquierda y al fondo hay uno -dijo el presidente Francés.

Se levantó e hizo una reverencia sin mirar a los presentes, intentando controlar las náuseas que cada vez eran mayores. Una vez salió por la puerta empezó a correr por el pasillo. Francis se quedó mirando la puerta pensativamente. No podía quitarse de la cabeza el estado en el que se encontraba el español.

- Señores lamento abandonarles yo también -dijo con una sonrisa galán- Pero Antonio me ha dejado preocupado, voy a ver qué tal está.

Los otros dos no se opusieron a aquello y Francis salió a paso tranquilo de la sala, dirigiéndose al baño. Cuando llegó entró, encontrándose a Antonio sujetando la puerta del baño, vomitando en el váter. Aquello le hacía sentirse culpable, pero no podía actuar lastimeramente, sabía que aquello heriría el orgullo del español. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta que conducía al váter.

- Puedo sujetarte el pelo si es necesario -dijo Francis amablemente, comportándose como solía hacer con Antonio.

El español no contestó, apartándose él mismo algunos mechones del pelo con una mano. Empezó a sentir calor debido al esfuerzo, se quitó la chaqueta de mala gana y la tiró al suelo, para seguir vomitando de nuevo. Francis suspiró y se agachó a coger la chaqueta, poniéndola bien y aguantándola en el brazo. Antonio se quedó unos segundos respirando agitadamente, viendo si finalmente se le había pasado las náuseas. Tiró de la cadena y se secó el sudor de la frente, notando que le ardía. Seguro que le había vuelto a subir la fiebre de nuevo.

Pasó por delante del francés ignorándolo por completo, éste se dio cuenta que no lo había mirado ni una sola vez y aquello le empezaba a tocar demasiado la moral. El español abrió el grifo de agua y empezó a echársela por el rostro.

- ¿Qué tal las cosas? -preguntó Francis, intentando romper el silencio incomodísimo.

- Van. -contestó escuetamente Antonio acabando de mojarse el rostro y agarrando una toalla para secarse.

- ¿Qué tal es tu nuevo jefe? -preguntó de nuevo el francés.

- ¿Vas a contarle lo que te diga a tu jefe? -preguntó Antonio mirándolo con cierta inquina.

- No. Te lo estoy preguntando tan sólo como un amigo. Quiero saber cómo te trata sin que tu opinión sea condicionada porque él esté presente -dijo Francis con preocupación.

- Amigo... Ya -dijo Antonio con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro. Francis iba a replicarle algo por aquella sonrisa, pero entonces el español cambió de tema- ¿Qué trato esperas de un hombre que sigue ideales totalitarios? Obtiene lo que quiere y le da igual qué métodos tenga que usar para ello.

- Antonio, si necesitas ayuda... -empezó Francis, pero su frase fue interrumpida por Antonio, que empezó a reír. Aquello le hizo fruncir el ceño.

- ¿Ayudarme? ¿Tú? -dijo aún con tono risueño y mirada inflexible.

- Lo estoy diciendo en serio; si ese hombre te está tratando mal podemos intentar hacer algo para...

- ¿Quieres ayudarme? ¿Igual que querías hacerlo en la guerra civil? -dijo Antonio mirándolo con un poco de inquina de nuevo- Estuve esperando tu ayuda y fíjate de qué me sirvió.

- Yo también tenía problemas -replicó con enfado Francis- La situación es muy delicada. Además Arthur me dijo que me quitaría el apoyo en una posible invasión por parte de Alemania si te ayudaba y--

- ¡A la mierda Arthur! ¿Desde cuándo te importa algo lo que diga? Siempre os estáis peleando, no me vengas ahora como si fuerais amigos de toda la vida -gritó Antonio- Así que no intentes que me crea que me quieres ayudar. Tampoco necesito tu ayuda.

Le arrebató la chaqueta de las manos de mala manera, empezando a dirigirse a la salida del lavabo, cuando repentinamente notó el agarre fuerte en la chaqueta, impidiéndole salir de allí.

- Suéltala -dijo Antonio forcejeando, intentando que soltara la chaqueta.

- La situación en Europa es muy grave, no podemos actuar inconscientemente -dijo Francis enfadado por la actitud del español.

- ¿La situación en Europa es grave? -replicó con una sonrisa entre amarga e irónica- Claro, lo que pasó en mi casa fue como un paseo por el parque, ¡perdóname por haberlo olvidado! -la respiración se le estaba agitando debido a la fiebre. Ahora lo pasó a mirar con rencor.

- Antonio, lo siento pero... -empezó Francis viendo la reacción del español y viendo que cada vez parecía más alterado.

- ¡Miles de personas han muerto! ¡Ciudades han sido arrasadas y bombardeadas! ¡La gente pasaba hambre y penuria! ¡Pero claro! ¡L-lo que le pasó a mi gente...! -se le entrecortaba cada vez más la respiración, se le saltaron las lágrimas un poco del dolor que sentía, era como si las heridas le estuvieran doliendo igual que el primer día ante el recuerdo de lo que había pasado- ¡Todo aquello no tiene ni punto de comparación con un conflicto que aún ni ha pasado! ¡¿Cómo se me pudo pasar por alto?!

Con esa última pregunta, viendo que Francis no soltaba el agarre de la chaqueta, pegó un tirón brusco y se la tiró a él dándole en el torso y cayendo ésta al suelo. Se quedó mirando al suelo respirando agitadamente, aún con las lágrimas en la comisura de los ojos. Francis también había bajado la vista, le dolía la situación en la que se encontraban. Él querría haberlo ayudado desde un principio, pero al final Arthur le había acabado disuadiendo de lo que en realidad quería hacer. Y allí estaba el resultado de todo lo que había hecho, o mejor dicho que había dejado de hacer. Alargó la mano, en un intento de tocar la mejilla de Antonio para quitarle las lágrimas, pero éste levantó los brazos haciendo una pantalla entre ambos, cerrando los ojos con una expresión de dolor.

- N-No me toques... Por favor te lo pido... no me toques -dijo marcando esas últimas palabras.

Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la camisa, se giró y salió de allí, dejando a Francis plantado en medio del baño. Bajó la mirada al suelo, apretando el puño con rabia. Pegó un golpe en la pared y finalmente suspiró, intentando anular la ira que sentía. Se agachó y recogió la chaqueta de Antonio, saliendo al cabo de un rato al jardín, en busca de Antonio. Finalmente llegó al lugar dónde el coche estaba, se quedó oculto en unos matorrales, espiando. Pudo ver dentro del coche a Antonio con pinta de estar pasándolo realmente mal, respirando con dificultades y un hombre poniéndole un trapo en la frente.

- ¿Quién hay ahí? -gritó una voz repentinamente- ¡O sales o me veré obligado a arrancar el coche y a pasarte por encima!

Sonrió resignadamente, levantando las manos y saliendo poco a poco de su "escondite". El hombre al parecer lo reconoció al instante, puesto que abandonó la actitud agresiva.

- Lo lamento, he venido a traerle esto a Antonio -dijo enseñando la chaqueta del español- Se le ha caído y no se ha dado cuenta.

- Se lo agradezco -dijo el hombre cogiendo la chaqueta

- ¿Cómo está? -dijo mirando el coche. El hombre frunció un ceño- Soy su amigo y me preocupo.

- Se preocupa... ya... -Francis sintió otra puñalada con ese comentario- Está mal. La fiebre no le baja debido a la gran crisis que hay después de la guerra y las heridas le siguen doliendo. Tardarán en cicatrizar como es debido. Además su carácter ha cambiado y ninguno de nosotros puede hacer nada por ello.

- Ya veo... -dijo el francés tristemente, desviando la mirada hacia el coche.

- Él le estuvo esperando, cuando se retiraron ustedes él seguía diciendo que vendrían, que quizás les había pasado algo. Estuvo a punto de crear un comité para buscarles, cuando todos sabíamos que nos había abandonado -dijo el hombre- Él confiaba en usted más que todos nosotros.

- Pues la he jodido a base de bien -dijo Francis con una sonrisa amarga.

- Lo perdonará. No hoy, no mañana... pero lo acabará haciendo -dijo el hombre- Si se siente culpable y quiere enmendarse, por favor, intente tratar bien a nuestros refugiados. Significaría mucho para nosotros y para él.

- Lo haré. -dijo con la vista gacha, aunque en realidad no tenía ni idea de cómo lo podría hacer. El aluvión de gente había sido impresionante y no lo habían podido manejar de manera óptima. Aún podía recordar el campo de refugiados (por llamarlo de alguna manera) que habían tenido que montar en la playa. Pero al menos, lo iba a intentar con ahínco.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun... Me encanta el encuentro en Francia. La tensión que se respira en el ambiente oh... (mirada al infinito) Paso a comentar reviews y contaros apuntes de interés.**

_Nikie Blue, _**Hola! Wah, llantina? Pobrecitaa *hugs* La verdad es que soy un poco cruel con Antonio, pero es un periodo de la historia de España muy triste u.u. Espero ver tu review de nuevo por aquí n.n**

_Misao Kurosaki, _**agh *la saca de su rincón emo* D: El pobrecito pasó por muchas cosas. ¿Llorarás? Oh god. Me sabría mal pero me gustaría saber que mi historia puede llegar tanto a una persona como para emocionarla. Ah yo también soy lenta y no me entero de muchas cosas *highfives* Jajaja sobre el yaoi, no hay pairing explícito. Se puede "entrever" pero no escribí nada, el momento es ya de por sí triste *Sobs* Continuado, espero que me dejes review de nuevo :D**

_ArisuIchihara, _**es que tiene que ser triste T.T esa época fue muy mala y aún a día de hoy se notan las "heridas" que quedaron en el país. Lovi tiene un carácter difícil pero en lo más profundo de su corazón le tiene cariño a Antonio, lo sabemos *xD* Me alegra que te esté ayudando a saber más cosas de la historia de España y espero que este capítulo te guste también *3***

_Nuria, _**Wa todas me decís que casi lloráis!! *Miru se siente culpable* Bien ò_ó! Si me decís que aprendéis historia gran parte del cometido de escribir este fic está completo! Espero ver tu review de nuevo y que te guste el capítulo :3**

**Ahora los apuntes de interés (o eso creo XD):**

**Primero explicaros que en realidad el gobierno no se exilió de ése modo. Sólo lo he hecho así porque quería añadirle un poquito más del sentimiento de traición. En realidad el gobierno salió más tarde del país, pero bueno tampoco me salía a cuenta que estuvieran todos en aquel lugar, sino la situación de "captura" de Antonio hubiera diferido de lo que yo quería explicar.**

**El régimen Franquista se basó en el miedo. Sobre todo al principio, en cuanto una ciudad era conquistada se procedían a limpiar los lugares de los republicanos mediante ejecuciones (algunas de ellas muy bestias). También empezaron los conocidos paseos, de los que hablaré en otra ocasión. Era un gobierno que no tomaba la opinión de la gente en cuenta, había sido una regresión. **

**Después quiero comentar el personaje inventado que es Ana. Participo en un rol y creé una criada random para Antonio que era muy atenta con todo (y a la cual llama "Ser superior" porque siempre parece saberlo todo) y me hizo gracia, por lo cual quise ponerla en el fic. Como bien me apuntaron... Si Ana estaba por aquél entonces, ahora debería ser súper vieja o estar muerta. Así que al final decidí que esta Ana sería la madre de la actual Ana. **

**El concepto de constipado-fiebre y crisis están muy relacionados como mucho sabréis. Himaruya usa el estado físico de los nation-tan para expresar si los personajes están en crisis de cualquier tipo. Después de la guerra Civil, España sufrió una inmensa crisis debido al dinero que se había gastado en ésta. Costó levantar la economía mucho ya que el país se quedó totalmente aislado en cuanto al comercio y debía abastecerse a sí mismo.**

**La reunión en Francia es inexistente y la he inventado por el puro propósito de añadir trama y esa conversación entre Antonio y Francis. Elegí Bayonne por el hecho de que se encontraba cerca de la frontera Española y dentro de territorio francés. Además no era una ciudad capital por lo que podría haber pasado desapercibida una reunión no oficial. **

**El tema de los campos de refugiados para españoles en Francia es polémico. He visto diferentes cosas: desde que los trataron muy bien hasta barbaridades. La avalancha de españoles hacia Francia hizo que el país no pudiera reaccionar y que tuviera que hacer campos de refugiados donde pudiera. Uno de esos lugares fue una playa, donde los españoles ni siquiera tenían agua potable y estaban sin techo dónde guarecerse. Es un tema extenso y que, si queréis profundizar, seguro que encontráis diversas informaciones por inernet.**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo que concluirá con el fic.**

**Un saludo a todos.**

**Miruru.**


	5. Capítulo 5

**La Quinta Columna. Capítulo 5.**

**29 de Marzo de 1939, Barcelona, España.**

Un alboroto repentino en su habitación hizo que se despertara. El mismo nerviosismo con el que se despertaba últimamente tras las pesadillas lo recibió. La luz se encendió de golpe, dejándolo ciego. Un hombre vestido de militar se acercaba a él, y aún estaba frotándose los ojos intentando acostumbrarse al exceso de luz.

- Venga, despierta. Nos vamos -dijo el hombre.

- Le he dicho que dejen de sacarlo de la casa a altas horas de la noche. Además va a llover y no es bueno para su salud. -dijo Ana enfadada, entrando en la habitación. Al parecer el soldado la había apartado bruscamente.

- Sólo cumplo órdenes, señorita -replicó- No se lo tome como algo personal.

Antonio se incorporó pesadamente. ¿Qué querrían esta vez? ¿Estaría su jefe dispuesto a una segunda discusión? Bueno, realmente no habían discutido. Él había comunicado a su jefe que no quería participar en más operaciones con la milicia y aquello le había ganado una mirada de reproche de su jefe. No quiso retractarse, estaba cansado de aquellas salidas nocturnas que lo único que le estaba aportando era pesadillas. Siguió al hombre fuera de la casa, escuchando las apagadas quejas de Ana, y se introdujeron en un coche.

- ¿Adónde vamos? -preguntó Antonio al hombre una vez el coche arrancó.

- Cuando lleguemos lo verás -dijo el hombre sin muchas ganas.

Sus peores temores se confirmaron cuando el coche en el que iban y otro que los llevaba siguiendo un buen rato se detuvieron frente un bloque de pisos. El hombre le instó a salir del coche y acompañarlos. La situación la conocía, era lo que le habían obligado a presenciar en las últimas semanas. Llamaron a una puerta y un hombre de estatura corta les miró con pavor.

- ¿Carlos Soria? -preguntó el soldado que lo había acompañado en el coche. El hombre afirmó con temor- ¿Viene a dar un paseo con nosotros, por favor?

El proceso se repitió en dos veces en dos casas diferentes y los soldados habían reunido a tres personas en lo que empezaba a conocerse popularmente como "paseos". Los "paseos" era cuando los soldados del régimen franquista se dedicaban a reclutar gente considerada republicana o con pensamientos peligrosos para el régimen. Se les llevaban diciendo que iban a dar un paseo, los conducían a lugares apartados de toda civilización y los fusilaban. No era la primera vez que lo llevaban a una de esas "aventuras" nocturnas y éstas le provocaban pesadillas donde podía oír los fusiles y los gritos ahogados de los ejecutados.

Aferró la mano a la pequeña pistola que llevaba en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Era una pistola que le solían dar cuando iban a los paseos, alegando que si alguno se ponía violento y le intentaba atacar, necesitaría algo con lo que defenderse. Sabía que lo que ahora le tocaría sería llegar, ver como los sacaban, quedarse a un lado, cerrar los ojos y escuchar los disparos. Pero algo difirió de lo habitual.

- Toma -dijo el soldado con la voz cantante endiñándole un fusil que tuvo que agarrar para que no se cayera.

- ¿Eh? ¿Q-qué significa esto...? -dijo Antonio desconcertado mirando el arma que ahora tenía entre las manos.

- Lo que crees. Tú eres el encargado de ejecutarlos hoy -dijo el soldado.

- N-no puedo hacer eso -dijo nerviosamente Antonio aún con la vista fija en el arma.

- Pues vas a tener que hacerlo. El generalísimo así lo ha ordenado -dijo el soldado- Si no lo haces, tendremos que matarlos nosotros y tenemos órdenes de hacerlo de la manera más dolorosa posible. Hasta que no ejecutes personalmente a algunos, tenemos órdenes de seguir trayéndote. Cuanto más te resistas, más gente lo pagará por ti.

De los diversos sentimientos que lo embargaban, Antonio respiraba entrecortadamente. Notaba las manos temblorosas, sudorosas, agarrando el fusil como bien podía. Las palabras de ese hombre resonaban por su cabeza. Levantó la vista horrorizada hasta los condenados, que a su vez lo miraban con el miedo en los ojos. Puso el arma en posición, vio cómo cerraban los ojos y algunos se echaban a llorar. A diferencia de otras veces, ninguno suplicó después de haber escuchado lo que el soldado había dicho. Habían visto que no eran los únicos que estaban pagando por el bando al que habían pertenecido durante la guerra. Retuvo el aire y disparó una primera vez. Respiró, volvió a retener el aire y disparó una segunda vez. La cara del tercer reo le recordaba lo que estaba haciendo y empezaba a sentir una horrible sensación por todo el cuerpo. Incluso las gotas de lluvia que empezaron a caer, en vez de tranquilizarlo, lo pusieron aún más nervioso. Disparó un último tiro y el último cayó al suelo. Bajó las manos mientras observaba la escena y el fusil se le cayó al suelo. Los soldados empezaron a recogerse en los coches y Antonio se acercó a los cuerpos inertes, sin preocuparse por la lluvia que le estaba calando. Se agachó al lado de uno, viendo como había fallado un punto vital y aún estaba vivo, agonizando de dolor. El reo lo miró a los ojos, suplicante, pidiéndole en silencio que terminara con su agonía. Sacó la pistola pequeña que guardaba en el bolsillo y apuntó a un punto vital. El golpe seco del disparo terminó con la agonía del hombre y sumió el lugar en un silencio que era interrumpido por la lluvia. Se quedó mirando sus manos ensangrentadas y aún sin decir nada y sin atisbo alguno de emoción en su rostro, lo obligaron a entrar en el coche.

En el lugar donde residía Antonio, el teléfono había sonado por segunda vez en toda la noche. Ana había decidido cogerlo para atender así al señor italiano que parecía muy enfadado porque el español no lo había llamado aún.

- Aún no ha vuelto y... Ah, espere -dijo Ana escuchando que la puerta se abría. Dejó el teléfono encima de la mesita y se fue para recibir a Antonio, que venía chorreando- ¡Señor! Está empapado. Voy a por algo para secarlo.

- No hace falta -dijo en un tono tan bajo que a Ana le costó escucharlo.

- Tiene una llamada. Un chico que es la segunda vez que intenta hablar con usted. Le digo que llame otro día, mejor... Señor, ¿está bien? -dijo Ana viendo el rostro pálido y sin expresión de Antonio.

- Estoy bien. Responderé a la llamada -dijo caminando hasta la habitación donde estaba el teléfono.

Antes de coger el teléfono se miró las manos manchadas de sangre, finalmente recordó que tenía que contestar el aparato. Agarró el auricular con la mano izquierda.

- ¿Diga? -preguntó Antonio

- ¿Spain? ¿Eres tú? -preguntó Lovino al otro lado del teléfono, extrañado porque el tono de voz se parecía un poco, pero estaba demasiado apagado.

- ¿R-Romano...? -justo en ese momento había reparado en que el único que podía estarlo llamando y que encajara con la descripción era el italiano. Notaba un nudo de sentimientos en el pecho.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado en la voz? ¿Cómo van las cosas? -en otra ocasión no hubiera preguntado directamente. ¿Darle señales de que se preocupaba? ¡Ni loco! Pero en la situación actual sabía que: o preguntaba, o Antonio no se lo contaría por su propio pie. Era así de tonto.

- L-las cosas... V-van... de alguna manera... Las cosas... -empezó Antonio, sintiéndose cada vez peor. Recordaba lo que había pasado hacía escasos minutos, las miradas de aquellas personas y el haber apretado el gatillo. Las lágrimas asomaron por sus ojos.

- Lo que estás diciendo no tiene sentido, ¿qué está pasando? -dijo Lovino nervioso oyendo como el tono del español se hacía cada vez más inaudible. De repente le pareció escuchar un sollozo- ¿Spain?

- Ah... L-lo siento... No... No quería que me oyeras pero... Pero. -las lágrimas empezaron a salir sin parar y no pudo esconder más el tono lloroso. Se sentía más que triste. Se sentía extremamente desdichado, solo, enfermo, criminal, un despojo. La idea de haber matado a esa gente con sus propias manos le mortificaba. El recuerdo de todo lo que su gente había pasado, de lo dividida que estaba. El sentimiento de estar perdido se había acentuado hasta tal punto que le daban ganas de gritar de dolor.- Yo no quería matarlos, Romano... Yo no quería... Y mis manos están aún manchadas de su sangre. Yo no quería esto. No puedo más. No lo soporto. No puedo seguir adelante...

Romano temblaba al teléfono escuchando a Antonio llorar desesperadamente. No entendía qué había pasado, sólo entendía que el español se estaba desmoronando y él no estaba allí para intentar pararlo de alguna forma. La distancia que había entre ellos le hizo sentir impotente. Y mientras, Antonio lloraba cada vez con más fuerza y desesperación, llevándose las manos a la cara, encogido sobre una silla. Ése era el gobierno que se había establecido, un gobierno que reinaba con el terror, que desmoralizaba a sus habitantes. No querían gentes, querían súbditos que los siguieran fielmente, por muchas locuras que dijeran. Aunque los mataban en la sombra, todo el mundo sabía lo que pasaba si desobedecías el régimen. Todo el mundo tenía miedo. Antonio también lo tenía, más por su gente que por él.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró Ana, alarmada por el llanto del español. Alguna criada más entró tras ella. Lovino las escuchaba hablar entre el llanto desesperado de Antonio.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¡Señor! Tiene las manos llenas de sangre, ¿qué ha ocurrido? -dijo una de las criadas. Ana se había acercado a él e intentaba adivinar cómo podría calmarlo.

- Tiene mucha fiebre. Lo mejor será que lo llevemos a su habitación -dijo Ana lográndole quitar el auricular de la mano. Antonio se había llevado las dos manos a la cara, respirando entrecortadamente entre lágrimas.

Ana colgó el teléfono sin siquiera despedir al interlocutor y, ayudada por las otras criadas, levantaron a Antonio y lo condujeron a la habitación, dejándolo sentado sobre su cama, ahora llorando con la mirada perdida, el rostro manchado levemente de sangre y claramente desmoronado. Con cuidado le limpiaron las manos y la cara, quitándole los restos de sangre, le pusieron ropa seca y le secaron el pelo. Antonio parecía un zombi, no se enteraba de nada, miraba al infinito como buscando algo que le devolviera la vida que le faltaba. Lo obligaron a tumbarse en la cama y le pusieron un paño húmedo en la frente, para que le bajara la fiebre. El español tenía los ojos cerrados y nuevamente dos lágrimas le surcaron el rostro.

- Mi casa... se ha roto... Ya no veo mi casa más. ¿Por... por qué? -dijo en un amargo susurro.

**Roma, Italia.**

Se secó la última lágrima del rostro, logrando calmarse. No había escuchado al español de ese modo nunca, ni tras la pérdida de las colonias. Su voz no era igual, su manera de ser le parecía que tampoco. ¿Ésta era la ayuda que le habían dado a España? Sabía que el panorama internacional estaba cada vez más tenso pero, tras lo de aquella noche, sentía que debía arriesgarse y hacerlo. Tenía que ir a España a ver a ese cretino bastardo.

**2 de Abril de 1939, Madrid, España.**

Después de dificultades varias y de casi perderse, había logrado llegar a casa de Antonio. Se sacudió un poco el pelo, quitándose algunas hojas que le habían caído cuando había pasado por un bosque (en una de las veces que casi se pierde). Llamó a la puerta y una chica de pelo largo castaño y recogido en una coleta le abrió la puerta.

- Tú… Tú no eres Marta -dijo Romano desconcertado ante la aparición de aquella desconocida.

- No, no lo soy. -dijo Ana tranquilamente.

- ¿Quién eres? -dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño.

- Eso mismo le podría preguntar yo -dijo Ana sonriendo amablemente, pero imponiéndose- Si no me dice quién es, tendré que cerrar la puerta.

- Ah, perdón. Soy la parte sur de Italia. Me conocen como Romano. Puedes llamarme Lovino si quieres -dijo el italiano con una sonrisa cortés, la que solía usar con las damas.

- Encantada, yo soy Ana. Supongo que querrá pasar después del viaje, señor Romano -dijo Ana haciéndose a un lado y dejando que el italiano pasara- Ahora mismo llamo al señor.

Pero no hizo falta, ya que Antonio venía por el pasillo y se quedó como una estatua cuando vio al italiano. Romano lo miró fijamente, intentando no alterar su gesto a pesar que se sentía en cierto modo atónito viendo al español. Se lo veía sorprendido, pero no iba acompañado de ningún sentimiento más. Además su aspecto era diferente y no podía acabar de decir el porqué.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? -dijo Antonio aún sorprendido.

- He venido a verte, bastardo. Deberías agradecérmelo -dijo Romano señalándolo acusadoramente- Si lo prefieres, me voy.

- Ah. No, no hace falta. -dijo Antonio. Romano arqueó una ceja levemente. ¿Que no hacía falta? ¿Qué tipo de respuesta era ésa?- Me alegro que estés aquí.

- "Cualquiera lo diría…" -pensó Romano mirando el rostro prácticamente inexpresivo de Antonio. No lo había visto sonreír ni una sola vez en todo el rato que llevaban allí. Ni se le había intentado pegar como una lapa. Aunque no le gustaba que lo hiciera, se le hacía raro. Rompió aquel silencio incómodo que se había formado- Vamos a dar una vuelta.

Si la situación en la casa había sido rara, fuera no mejoró demasiado. Se sintió estúpido teniendo que sacar tema y lo máximo que logró ver fue un intento patético de sonrisa. Fue tan malo que hasta por un momento pensó si estaba haciéndole alguna burla con la cara. Después de horas paseando, Antonio empezó a quedarse rezagado. Se paró para mirarlo y observó como estaba sudando. No hacía tanto calor. Se acercó a él.

- ¿Qué haces quedándote rezagado, idiota? -dijo Romano mirándolo.

- Aún estoy un poco tocado por lo de la guerra -dijo Antonio sonriendo débilmente, tanto que Romano ni lo pudo calificar como sonrisa.

- Mejor volvamos -dijo Romano retomando el camino hacia la casa.

El camino transcurrió en otro incómodo silencio que era roto por apuntes de interés nulo tales como el tiempo o las diferentes calles que se habían visto afectadas de algún modo durante la guerra. Cuando llegaron, Antonio se excusó diciendo que necesitaba ir al baño a refrescarse un poco y Romano se quedó solo en la entrada a la casa. Pegó un suspiro y empezó a dar vueltas por la casa hasta que finalmente encontró a la criada que lo recibió en la puerta.

- Ah, perdona... -dijo Romano llamando su atención- ¿Puedo hablar contigo? Sobre el idiota de Spain.

- Lo siento, no puedo proporcionar información sobre mi nación a otra nación. -dijo la Ana.

- No quiero información. No quiero hablar como nación, quiero hablar como persona. Una conversación entre Lovino y Ana. Sólo quiero saber si está así desde hace mucho o si es mi presencia la que hace que esté así.

Romano bajó la cabeza algo apesumbrado. Si era cierto que Antonio estaba así por su presencia, significaría que le guardaba rencor por algo, y ese algo sería, sin dudarlo, la participación que había tenido Italia en la Guerra Civil. Ana suspiró un poco y se sentó en una silla, con una expresión un tanto acongojada.

- No es por ti, Lovino. Desde que yo lo conocí en persona, después de caer en manos nacionales, que el señor ya está así -dijo Ana- La guerra ha sido muy dura, ha muerto mucha gente y perdimos apoyo de los que creímos que nos ayudarían. Una guerra, de por sí, ya no es bonita. Una guerra entre hermanos es horrorosa. Creo que lo comprenderás mejor que nadie.

La guerra de unificación para Italia fue dura y dolorosa. Él supo llevarlo mejor porque no estuvo solo y contó con apoyo de otros países. Así que se preguntaba cómo debía haber sido para Antonio, el cual se había quedado solo. Escuchó de boca de Ana, con horror al imaginarlo, como hacía unos días (cuando habló con él) había tenido que ejecutar a gente con sus propias manos y comprendió el principal motivo que había desmoronado al español. La puerta se abrió y una criada irrumpió en la sala, acabando así con la conversación.

- Ana, el señor Antonio está de nuevo con fiebre alta -dijo la mujer- Le estamos diciendo que debería darse un baño de agua fría, pero se niega a ello.

- Esperadme, ahora mismo voy -dijo Ana levantándose de la silla- Lo siento Lovino, pero...

- Yo quiero ir también. -dijo Romano también poniéndose en pie.

- No creo que al señor Antonio le haga gracia que lo vea en ese estado -contestó Ana con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

- ¿Qué obsesión tenéis con dejarme atrás en los momentos importantes? -dijo Romano con frustración- Si ese bastardo no quiere el baño de agua fría, iré y le pegaré una patada si es necesario.

Estaba encima de la cama sentado, mirando al suelo y respirando agitadamente. Tenía los ojos llorosos de la misma fiebre y a pesar que las mejillas le ardían, a veces tenía mucho frío. Escuchó el ruido de la puerta abriéndose de nuevo, pero ni se molestó en levantar la vista. Romano se quedó en el marco de la puerta, algo sorprendido por el estado en el que se encontraba. Ana se había acercado hasta Antonio e intentaba convencerlo de que tenía que meterse bajo el agua fría o aquello podía ser grave. El español se quejó diciendo que no quería y que Romano no debería estar allí. El italiano se acercó a Antonio y le miró frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿No te das cuenta de cómo estás? Deja de negarte a lo que tienes que hacer, bastardo -dijo Lovino

- N-no quie… -empezó Antonio de nuevo.

- ¡Me da igual que no quieras! ¿Prefieres morirte, idiota? -gritó Romano enfadado ante la negativa. Antonio no contestaba de ningún modo- ¡DIME QUE NO AHORA MISMO! -Antonio negó con la cabeza- Entonces vamos, idiota.

Entre Ana y Lovino agarraron a Antonio y lo llevaron al baño. Una vez allí, Romano lo aguantó mientras Ana le daba al agua. De repente la idea de meterse bajo el agua fría le pareció totalmente inviable. Intentó volverse atrás pero Romano lo aguantaba con un brazo por el torso, impidiéndole que se marchara sin mucho esfuerzo. Entonces vio claro que, o entraba con él o Antonio no entraría por voluntad propia. Al contacto con el agua, se estremeció levemente, pero el español lo hizo aún más, agarrándose a la ropa de Romano algo tembloroso. Notó como volvía a forcejear (con la poca fuerza que tenía).

- ¡Deja ya de comportarte como un imbécil! -gritó Romano agarrándolo con fuerza por la cintura- ¡Mientras esté en tu casa no voy a dejar que te autodestruyas, bastardo!

Aquella frase hizo que Antonio dejara de revolverse, notó el peso del español sobre él y acabó de rodillas en el suelo, aguantándolo mientras el agua fría les seguía cayendo encima.

- Mi casa ya no es la que yo conocía... -dijo con voz queda Antonio- No veo nada de lo que solía ver a pesar que el escenario es el mismo. Mi gente está dividida... una gran parte aterrorizada. Yo también tengo miedo. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Debo renunciar a lo que soy para garantizar la seguridad de mi gente? ¿Debo renunciar a la gente como ha hecho mi jefe? Todo esto es muy difícil. Ya no sé qué hacer. Me siento perdido y solo. Estoy cansado, Romano.

- E... ¿Eres idiota? -dijo Romano intentando aguantar la congoja que sentía y transformarla en ira- ¿Me estás diciendo que te vas a rendir ahora? ¿¡Intentas decirme que piensas abandonar a tu gente a su suerte?! ¿Es que la guerra te destruyó también el cerebro? El Spain que yo conozco, a pesar que le pegan muchos golpes, se levanta las veces que haga falta y sonríe como un imbécil animando a todo el mundo. Si tú eres el primero que está por los suelos, ¿cómo pretendes que tu gente esté bien? Primero vuelve a ser tú mismo y después piensa qué puedes hacer para ayudar a tu gente. Pero no abandones a la primera de turno.

A pesar que ni él mismo lo creía tan fácil como sonaba, quería que el español lo creyera, así que no titubeó. Antonio se quedó en silencio pero finalmente acabó afirmando con la cabeza dándole la razón. Ana entró con ropa seca para ambos y cortó el agua del grifo para después alcanzarles una toalla. Antonio, sentado en la tapa del váter, parecía a punto de desmayarse en cualquier momento.

- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Lovino frunciendo el ceño.

- Sólo estoy cansado... -dijo Antonio con voz ida.

Ayudó a Ana a cambiarle la ropa a Antonio y comprobó con horror el estado de su cuerpo, lleno de heridas y magulladuras. La del hombro, que dedujo que era la de Guernica, seguía luciendo un color rojizo a pesar del tiempo que hacía de ella. Entre dos criadas se llevaron a Antonio hasta la cama para dejarlo dormir. Una vez salieron, Romano se puso a sollozar en silencio, ante la atenta mirada de Ana. La mujer se fue hasta él y lo envolvió en un abrazo.

- Por eso no quería que viera esto, señor -dijo la mujer.

- E-estoy bien -dijo Romano mirando ahora con gesto serio aún con lágrimas- Además, alguna vez alguien tiene que dejarle las cosas claras. Prefiero haber sido yo.

Y su malestar no se detenía en ver el lamentable estado, tanto físico como anímico, en el que se encontraba el español. Se sentía culpable de la situación a sabiendas que aviones italianos habían ayudado a "salvar" a Antonio. Pero si entonces no lo tuvo claro, ahora aún tenía menos claro lo que había permitido que hicieran. Antonio no había sido salvado, él no lo veía mejor que antes. Se sentía engañado por su propio hermano y por su propio gobierno. Empezaba a darse cuenta de que el gobierno actual iba basándose en mentiras y engaños, a base de pisar ideales. Cada vez lo tenía menos claro. ¿Podía tolerar que un gobierno que había permitido este tipo de cosas siguiera adelante? ¿Acaso eso no podría traerles más tarde la desgracia a su gente? ¿Qué acción era la correcta?

**20 de Octubre de 1940, Hendaye, Francia.**

El traqueteo del tren, junto al hecho de estar de pie en el pasillo, le hacía chocar con una de las paredes de manera continua. Habían llegado un poco tarde al encuentro, pero al parecer no había despertado mucha conmoción. Hizo un saludo de rigor a los alemanes y evitó mirar mucho rato a Ludwig, que parecía que lo buscaba con la mirada.

Cuando empezó propiamente la reunión, únicamente entraron Franco, Hitler, Suñer y von Ribbentrop (además de los intérpretes). Con tal de no quedarse a solas con Ludwig, Antonio se había levantado y empezó a caminar por el tren, alegando (a los pocos que se atrevían a preguntarle) que estaba visitándolo. Finalmente se había quedado en un pasillo estrecho, mirando por un amplio ventanal, dejándose mecer por el vaivén del tren mientras arreglaba una rosa de papel que estaba haciendo. Era algo que hacía para intentar mejorar la economía, un trabajo extra para ver si se le pasaba esa maldita fiebre que no se iba ni queriendo.

- _Guten tag_.-dijo una voz sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

Antonio apartó la cabeza de la pared para mirar quién lo saludaba y se encontró a Ludwig, mirándolo con aquel semblante inexpresivo. Por un momento, la tensión se pudo palpar en el ambiente, Antonio recordó las ganas de decirle cuatro cosas bien dichas. Pero al instante siguiente cayó en la cuenta de lo que supondría aquello. No sería más que otro castigo por parte de su jefe, el cual lo sufriría la gente de España. Además, posiblemente pudiera generar algún conflicto mayor con Alemania, cosa que supondría su fin. Era mejor no buscarse más enemigos. Suficiente tenía con los que había en casa.

- Buenas tardes -contestó Antonio educadamente. Después de saludar miró por la ventana.

- ¿Qué crees que estarán diciendo allí dentro? -preguntó Ludwig mirando también por la ventana.

- Creo que estarán hablando sobre si debo entrar en la guerra o no -dijo Antonio después de un silencio largo.

- Sinceramente, creo que no deberías entrar en la guerra. -dijo Ludwig. El español lo miró de reojo- Después de la que has tenido en tu casa, creo que no estás en tu mejor momento.

- No, no estoy en mi mejor momento -dijo Antonio fijando la vista en la rosa, arreglándola.

Otro silencio tenso y largo se instaló entre ellos. Ludwig pensó que después de ayudar a Spain, Antonio le agradecería lo que había hecho y bueno, podría convertirse en un aliado potencial. Al parecer se equivocaba demasiado. Aquel silencio y el constante rehuir de la mirada del español se lo confirmaban.

- ¿Puedo decirte algo sin que transcienda más allá de este pasillo? -dijo Antonio. Ludwig afirmó- Yo no pude escoger mi jefe, mi gobierno no me parece justo y sus métodos no me gustan. Por lo tanto, no soy feliz. Tú elegiste tu jefe, se montó un gobierno totalitario... ¿Eres feliz sabiendo lo que hace tu gobierno?

Y ante aquella pregunta, Ludwig no supo qué contestar.

**10 de Julio de 1965, Madrid, España.**

A pesar que la crisis aún no había desaparecido por completo, lo cierto era que se habían recuperado levemente. La fiebre era tan baja que no le mermaba en ningún sentido, podría decir que se sentía bastante en forma. Las heridas habían cicatrizado y se sentía mejor moralmente. Volvía a ser más como antaño y su misma mentalidad había cambiado.

Había aprendido a ver su gobierno con otros ojos, sobre todo después de tantos años. Después que Alfred se ofreciera voluntario como apoyo para que los dejaran entrar en la ONU y de que establecieran relaciones (montando bases militares por diferentes enclaves de la península); Antonio había visto como, después de todo, aquel gobierno no estaba destruyendo a la gente por completo.

Lo cierto era que la mentalidad del propio muchacho había sido dividida. Por una parte se encontraba a sí mismo pensando en que el régimen no estaba tan mal. Pensando que les estaba permitiendo vivir de manera viable después de la penuria que reinó tras la posguerra. Era un pensamiento que le habían ido metiendo en la cabeza a base de palabrerío, una verdad que casi había preferido aceptar para hacer aquello más llevadero. Y cuando pensaba aquello, lo hacía de verdad, no por guardar las apariencias.

Por otra parte, había veces que recordaba el verdadero motivo de la mejoría. Después de haber hecho caer al país tan bajo, lo único que podría haber habido era una subida. Gracias a ellos habían tocado fondo y si mejoraron era porque no podían caer más. El odio y rencor que sentía por aquellos que lo "rescataron" a la fuerza, sin motivo alguno en realidad, volvía a surgir y por dentro se sentía asqueado por el gobierno que tenían.

**19 de noviembre de 1975, Madrid, España.**

Estaba sentado en un sillón acolchado, mordiéndose levemente la uña del pulgar de la mano derecha. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía aquella inseguridad. Tenía pánico. Su jefe estaba en las últimas y, a pesar que había dictaminado que habría una monarquía después de él (con el rey Juan Carlos), Antonio no lo tenía tan claro. Franco quería que el franquismo muriera (de algún modo) con él, ¿los militares y simpatizantes del dictador querrían lo mismo? ¿Se produciría otro golpe de estado? No podía evitar el hacerse preguntas mientras lo único que le envolvía era un silencio apabullante.

La casa se encontraba más vacía sin la presencia de Ana, la cual estaba en los últimos meses de embarazo. Antonio le había dicho que lo normal es que se marchara a estar con su familia y su marido.

Sería mentira decir que había preferido estar solo en aquel momento. O decir que no le importaba. El futuro se presentaba seguro en el ámbito teórico e inseguro el ámbito práctico. Pero lo único que podía hacer al respecto era preocuparse.

**20 de Noviembre de 1975, Madrid, España.**

"_Españoles, Franco ha muerto"_

**¡Y se terminó! Aix. Este capítulo me da penita. Penita porque soy muy cruel con Antonio (con la escena de los paseos) y porque es el último capítulo. La última frase que le suelta Antonio a Ludwig me gustó escribirla (a pesar que tuve un lapsus de más de una hora entre medio y pensé que no recordaría lo que quería escribir xD) **

**Contesto a vuestros comentarios:**

_Misao Kurosaki, _**graciaaaas ;3; Hombre eran amigos y se quedó totalmente solo y no solamente eso, sino que se entera que Francis mismo lo propone. Pues eso debe doler mucho. Franco fue cruel así que tenía que expresarlo en el fic. Siii vamos al Valle de los Caídos a quemarle la… el… esqueleto? xD Espero que te gustara este capítulo.**

_Naty.S, _**pocas palabras me bastan ò.ó Sí, hay demasiados fics de yaoi y sobre Antonio hay muy pocos que tengan contenido histórico. Me alegra que aprendieras algo sobre la historia de España, ya cumplí parte de mi propósito ^^ Espero que te guste el capítulo y ver tu review para este capítulo también n.n**

_Nikie Blue, , _**awww pero me sabe mal que lloréis ;o; … Sí, lo está pasando el pobre. Espero que te guste el capítulo, gracias por seguirme *3***

_ArisuIchihara, _**Seeh pobrecito… Pero no se quería a gente que pensara sino que fuera fiel y eso era un hecho. Visita de Lovino hecha ò.ó. Nah, Francia se vio atrapado por la situación. Desde el principio quiso ayudar pero Reino Unido lo tuvo acorralado y después tampoco le sirvió de mucho porque los Alemanes lo invadieron. Espero que te guste el capítulo!**

**Apuntes sobre el capítulo.**

**El ejecutado cuyo nombre se menciona no tiene ningún fondo histórico. Simplemente puse un nombre al azar. **

**El concepto de los paseos fue algo que duró por mucho tiempo en el régimen. Yo misma he escuchado historias que mi abuela le contaba a mi madre, sobre gente que de la noche a la mañana habían desaparecido de sus casas porque a media noche habían entrado los militares a llevárselos. **

**Este concepto nos lleva a la segunda parte de mi "explicación" del gobierno del miedo que se tenía en la península. La libertad de expresión en realidad no existía. Criticar al régimen o criticar a Franco era peligroso ya que alguien podría escucharte y entonces los militares venían a por ti a detenerte o aún peor. Aunque se hacía ver que no pasaba nada, la gente sabía que criticar era un riesgo muy grande y así el régimen mantenía a la gente en cintura. También era una herramienta para desmoralizar a la gente. He querido reflejar esos sentimientos también en el personaje, para así generalizarlo como nación. El personaje está asustado y sumido en un respeto infundado por el terror y como es una nación, la nación (refiriéndome a las personas que vivían en España entonces) está así. **

**Después quería explicar mi concepción de Lovino. Si os fijáis, en el anime, Lovino tiene una aversión impresionante a los alemanes y eso me ha hecho hacerme una idea que he usado para este fanfic. La idea es que Lovino es la parte de Italia (ya no pensando en el conjunto norte o sur, sino en el de colectivo de italianos) que no estaba totalmente segura o no apoyaba el régimen nazi. De ahí la aversión a los alemanes.**

**La entrada en la ONU se produjo muchos años después (ya que inicialmente ésta se negó) y el principal motivo fue el apoyo de EEUU. El apoyo de EEUU era principalmente porque necesitaba aliados para la Guerra Fría contra Rusia y establecieron muchas bases militares en la península. Aún así, se obligó a España a cambiar algunas cosas con tal de que se alejara más de un régimen totalitario para poder aceptarlo dentro de la ONU.**

**Finalmente dos apuntes. El primero era sobre la división de mentalidad de Antonio sobre el régimen. Quería expresar esa división que se produjo en el país pero finalmente en él. Por una parte los que apoyaron el franquismo (y los que se fueron auto-convenciendo de que "bueno, tampoco está tan mal") y por otra parte los que empezaron a tomar acciones, los que no se rendían y se revelaban de algún modo. Esa división se hizo tan patente (de hecho ya estaba patente en la guerra civil) que quería demostrarla no sólo en el ámbito de españoles sino en la misma España, como nación y por eso me serví de nuevo del nation-tan. La división en el país fue tan grande que aún a día de hoy existe. Hay esa especie de rencor y sacar el tema aún reabre viejas heridas. **

**El último apunte es por el miedo generalizado cuando Franco enfermó y se sabía que se iba a morir. Aún habiendo puesto como descendiente al rey, la gente se sentía insegura y temía otra insurrección. De hecho, todo iría más o menos bien pero se produciría un intento de golpe de estado el 23 de Febrero, con el general Tejero. **

**And that's all folks! *****se dispara a sí misma por la tontería***

**Espero que os haya gustado. Gracias por vuestro apoyo ;3 por haber seguido este fanfic y por los maravillosos reviews que me animaban mucho a seguirlo subiendo. **

**Nos vemos en el próximo fanfic de Hetalia.**

**Miruru. **


End file.
